


Синдром самозванца

by allayonel, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: Макси [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: В последний раз оказавшись в мицелии, желая попрощаться с Хью Калбером, Пол Стамец встречает человека, которого не ожидал увидеть, самого себя из другой вселенной. Миррор!Стамец не позволит подобному шансу пройти мимо него.





	Синдром самозванца

Последний шанс. Последний прыжок. Эта мысль крутилась фоном в голове у Пола Стамеца, пока Дискавери завис, спрятанный в одной из пещер Кроноса, пока Бернем, Джорджиу и Тилли с Тайлером бродили где-то среди клингонов в поисках пути к спящему вулкану, пока команда, замерев, ждала новостей. Удастся ли прекратить войну? Достаточно ли нескольких серьезных ударов по материнской планете, чтобы заставить корабли клингонов вернуться, отступить от Земли? Пол не отлучался от спорового двигателя, проводил диагностику, решал мелкие проблемы, готовый в любую секунду вернуться в камеру и подключится к навигационной системе.

Запас спор, собранных на терраформированной луне, был внушителен, но конечен. О засекречивании разработок уже было сказано. Пол понимал, что, если все пройдет, как задумано, его изобретение больше не будет использоваться, а он сам… не важно, что с ним будет, но ему больше не подключиться к сети. Когда они прыгали к Кроносу, он не успел как следует осознать это. Теперь же Дискавери замер в режиме ожидания и постоянной желтой тревоги, и у него было время. Когда придется исчезнуть из нынешнего местоположения, скорее всего для него это будет последний прыжок. Последний шанс увидеть Хью.

Это плохо укладывалось в голове. Хью умер — ушел, туманно пообещав, что это не конец. Конечно, не конец, в каком-то смысле все сущее живет вечно, почти, постоянно изменяясь; атомы человеческого тела разлетятся по вселенной после его смерти, но не об этом же речь?

Пол не знал, с кем говорил в сети, с кем прощался несколько дней назад. Информационная матрица? Душа? Все было так реально… Реконструкция? Игры разума? Да, только без них он не нашел бы дорогу домой в хитросплетениях мицелиевой сети. Кем был он сам на том фантомном Дискавери? Слепком собственного сознания?

Переборки коридоров, по которым он бежал за Хью, были твердыми, кровать, на которой они сидели, прогибалась под их весом очень-очень знакомо, а прикосновения Хью…Пол зажмуривался, вспоминая. Это было щемяще больно… Что есть реальность? Объективная реальность?

Был ли Хью все еще там, в мицелиевом пространстве, или ушел куда-то дальше, Пол не знал, но нестерпимо хотелось увидеть дорогого доктора еще раз. Хотя бы один! Но в любом случае Пол не мог контролировать этот процесс. Не погружать же себя в кому в надежде, что все получится. Описать словами, что происходило, когда он подключался к сети, было сложно. Он искал и находил дорогу, видел ее, на это все накладывались образы, вырванные словно из ниоткуда: неслучившееся прошлое, чужое будущее, планеты, системы, галактики… После прыжка образы меркли почти полностью. Но вот этого соприсутствия в сети с ним не случалось по щелчку пальцев, сознание не покидало реальность полностью. К тому же все его подключения были строго лимитированы и происходили только по приказу капитана и, чаще всего, в критической ситуации. Возможно, если бы он мог сосредоточиться, попробовать остаться в мицелии подольше… Но он не мог экспериментировать, не сейчас, когда любая ошибка могла стоить дорого кораблю и команде. При всех рациональных доводах желание увидеть Хью никуда не исчезало, тяжелым грузом лежало на сердце. В результате на свою команду в инженерном отделе Пол срывался в два раза чаще, чем обычно, получив в ответ немало возмущенных взглядов. Даже Тилли позволила себе комментарий.

— Вы плохо себя чувствуете, лейтенант? — спросила она с беспокойством, когда он в очередной раз отправил ее перепроверять расчеты.

— Я великолепно себя чувствую, — рявкнул он в ответ. — Занимайтесь своим делом, кадет.

Тилли стушевалась и уткнулась в компьютер сразу же, а он еще долго мысленно ругал себя за хамство без повода. Ребенок ни в чем не был виноват.

Когда с мостика пришел приказ готовиться к прыжку, он был на взводе как никогда прежде. Все было не так. Пластиковая конструкция, так называемое «ложе», казалась особенно неудобной, свет резал глаза, вызывая мигрень. Когда активировались коннекторы, Пол усилием воли заставил себя не напрягаться и не мешать подключению, подавляя инстинктивный страх.

Туман из спор перед глазами, непередаваемое великолепие сети, осознание, где они должны оказаться… Пол видел путь, корабельная навигационная система делала остальное.

Что-то пошло не так, когда корабль уже вернулся в реальное пространство, а Пол еще не совсем покинул мицелиевую сеть. За мгновение до того, как отключилась система, ему показалось, словно кто-то положил ему руку на плечо, и в сознании вспыхнуло: Хью! Еще секунда — задержаться на полсекунды, чтобы посмотреть…

***

Когда он обернулся, за ним никого не было. Он стоял в одном из пустых коридоров «Дискавери» в абсолютной тишине. Не успел Пол ощутить панику, как звуки вернулись — ровное гудение корабельного двигателя, редчайшие потрескивания ламп, шум вентиляции, — но он по прежнему был один. У этого могло быть только одно объяснение.

— Хью? — осторожно позвал он, оглядываясь, но никто не ответил. Пол прищурился, оценивая, где он сам может быть на корабле, и пошел в сторону своей каюты, все больше и больше ускоряясь. Звуки шагов гулким эхом отражались от стен. К моменту, как он оказался в родном коридоре, Пол уже бежал…

Каюта оказалась пустой.

Как в прошлый раз, в ней горел свет, все вещи были на своих местах, а за окном скользили звезды, как если бы корабль шел на варпе. И никого. Пол почувствовал, как сердце падает куда-то в пустоту. Чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги, он сел на кровать и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ему нужна была минута, всего минута, прежде чем собраться и решать, что делать дальше. Поставить на паузу. Выдохнуть.

— Хью, пожалуйста, — взмолился он в пустоту.

— Кто такой этот Хью? — раздался вопрос из коридора. Пол дернулся, поднимая голову. За проемом дверей, створки которых так и не сошлись, стоял он сам. Почти. Версия из параллельной вселенной, с которой они уже общались в мицелии, Пол Стамец, создавший мицелиевый двигатель, чуть не уничтоживший сеть и жизнь во вселенной. Да. На мелочи мы не размениваемся. Стамец, облаченный в свою военную черную форму, откинулся на противоположную стену коридора, сложив руки на груди, и явно не собирался заходить в каюту.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Могу спросить тебя о том же.

— Я… — Пол встал, обводя взглядом каюту. — Так получилось.

— Гениальная отмазка. Я тоже ей пользуюсь, — кивнул Стамец. — И все же?

— Я хотел увидеть Хью, — признался Пол и покачал головой, вставая. — Но его тут нет.

— Ты так и не сказал, кто это.

— Мой муж. Он… умер.

— Муж? — брови у Стамеца взлетели вверх, и он закатил глаза. — Великолепно, ты умудрился завести отношения при нашем плотном графике. Как, Пол? Это что-то ненормальное.

— Это одна из немногих нормальных вещей, случившихся в моей жизни, — сказал Пол. — Ты не заходишь?

— Мне не нравится это место, — поморщился Стамец. — Я испытываю дискомфорт. Хотя понятия не имею, чем я могу его испытывать.

— Как ты очутился тут? Опять неудачный эксперимент?.. — Пол замер, вспоминая. Стамец был на «Хароне», когда они уничтожили его двигатель, значит… его альтер-эго мертв. Если, конечно, не умудрился сбежать в самый последний момент.

— Нет. Предполагаю, что я умер, — прозвучало мрачно. — Радует только то, что сеть определенно восстановилась, а значит «Харону» тоже крышка, и всем, кто был на нем, тоже. — Улыбка Стамеца стала жестокой. — Жаль, я не видел этого своими глазами. А то смаковал этот момент многократно и посекундно.

Пол помолчал.

— Мне жаль, — произнес он и добавил, отводя глаза: — Нам пришлось уничтожить двигатель, чтобы… — он тихо фыркнул, — спасти вселенную. Ты мудак, знаешь ли. Последствия надо учитывать, когда такие вещи создаешь.

Стамец отмахнулся.

— Я бы сам все исправил. Если бы не подковерные интриги и борьба за власть, мне хватило бы времени разобраться с повреждениями. Я работал над надстройками, которые увеличили бы результат на выходе при уменьшении потребления биоматериала. В потенциале можно было бы иметь тот же «Харон», а сеть не заметила бы. Это же укол комара в масштабах вселенной! И даже если бы мы построили тысячу «Харонов», что не было целью, заметь…

— То укусы тысячи комаров ты бы точно заметил, — отрезал Пол. — Повторюсь, ты мудак.

— Прекрасно, продолжай в том же духе, я тебя услышал, — пожал плечами Стамец. — Мне все равно, я мертв. Как и твой Хью, если я правильно понимаю. Которого ты почему-то ищешь здесь и которого видел в нашу прошлую встречу. Ты можешь мне хоть что-нибудь объяснить? Как ты опять попал в мицелий? Проблемы? Кома? Или ты тоже… того?

— Я не знаю, — покачал головой Пол. — Все было в порядке… Это был последний прыжок. Я надеялся увидеть Хью в последний раз. Но… он не появился. Я не знаю, почему. И как с этим всем связан ты. Мне кажется, ты должен больше знать об этом месте и обо всем. Хью… тот, которого я видел здесь, он знал о тебе, знал о болезни мицелия, помог мне выйти из комы, он… — у Пола перехватило дыхание и он зажмурился, беря себя в руки. Стамец смотрел изучающе и молчал, наконец он шумно выдохнул, отлепляясь от стены, и перешагнул порог с некоторым сомнением. Стены не схлопнулись и потолок не упал, хотя, судя по его виду, Стамец ожидал чего-то такого.

— В отличие от твоего Хью у меня нет полезной информации. Когда меня засунули сюда, инструкцию, как пользоваться сетью, не приложили. Мицелий не разговаривает со мной, хотя, предполагаю, какая-то доля разумности в нем есть, и он мог бы. Возможно, он на меня дуется, — сказал он, внимательно разглядывая обстановку, и добавил ядовито: — Семейная каюта, какая прелесть… И сколько вы вместе?.. Были?

— Несколько лет, — пробормотал Пол. — У меня слишком мало данных, чтобы разобраться с разумностью мицелия. А просто принять какие-то вещи, как данность…

— Мы никогда не были в этом сильны, — кивнул Стамец, разводя руками. — Одна из вероятностей отрезана: я умер, но так и не встретил бога, ни его, ни ее, ни это. Есть, конечно, вариант, что система работает иначе, но… пока я застрял здесь. С тобой. Или, вернее, ты со мной. Ты можешь вернуться?

— Не знаю.

— Как ты сделал это в прошлый раз? — нетерпеливо спросил Стамец.

— Закрыл глаза и следовал за музыкой…

— За музыкой? — Стамец скорчил рожу. — Что за бред! За какой, к черту, музыкой?!

Пол поднял взгляд к потолку, собираясь попросить компьютер воспроизвести любимую мелодию Хью, но музыка зазвучала, стоило ему только подумать об этом. Стамец застыл, бледнея на глазах, отвернулся в замешательстве, схватив со столика первую подвернувшуюся голографию.

— Ты любишь оперу? Никогда бы не подумал…

— Я терпеть не могу оперу, — признался Пол. — Это Хью любил…

— Как ты можешь не любить оперу? — вдруг вскинулся Стамец и тут же отступил, сам себя оборвав, ставя снимок обратно: — Ладно, предположим, у нас могут быть разные интересы, мы не идентичны, в конце-то концов. Я люблю оперу… но не привык в этом признаваться, и воспоминания неприятные. — Он посмотрел вверх в сторону невидимых динамиков. — Орфей. Это очень похоже на Орфея Киталиса, но это не он.

— Нет, — слегка удивленно произнес Пол. — Это Ариадна, насколько я помню. Хью рассказывал, что Киталис работал над мифами разных рас галактики. Это его последняя опера. Он умер пять лет назад.

— Десять… — пробормотал Стамец. — Что ж… По крайней мере у твоего Хью был вкус.

Повисло молчание. Стамец что-то обдумывал, Пол еще раз окинул взглядом каюту, словно ища подсказку.

— Я не понимаю, почему его нет…

— Может быть, он не хочет тебя видеть, — пожал плечами Стамец и стрельнул взглядом. — Нужно уметь отпускать прошлое. — Он хмыкнул, складывая руки на груди. — Или он прячется? Стоит пойти его поискать? Ты все равно здесь. Если ты знаешь, как вернуться — ты можешь вернуться в любой момент, а если не знаешь, тем больше поводов найти того, кто однажды помог.

Пол прищурился.

— Какая тебе в этом выгода? Помогать мне? Благотворительность не в твоем характере… насколько я знаю.

Стамец пожал плечами.

— Возможно, когда ты очнешься, ты захочешь выяснить, можно ли вернуть человека из этого места в реальность? Сомневаюсь, что ты станешь тратить время на меня, но твой загадочный Хью… если он здесь, полагаю, ради него ты расстараешься. Не понимаю, почему ты еще этого не сделал… Если же ничего не получится, в худшем случае у меня будет компания, — он усмехнулся. — Думаю, этот сценарий тебе не по душе?

— Думаешь, если бы я знал, как его вернуть… то тебя я бы оставил здесь? — Пол неверяще покачал головой.

— Конечно, — убежденно произнес Стамец. — Это нормально. Любой бы на твоем месте поступил также.

— Не любой. Хью никогда бы так не поступил.

— Твой чудесный Хью даже не вышел поздороваться. Мог бы и… — Стамец прищурился. — Расскажи о нем.

— Зачем?

— Он такой же как ты, неприспособленный к миру? Наверное, еще и фантазер с добрым сердцем? И он любит тебя?

Пол нахмурился.

— Он прекрасный человек. И мы любим друг друга.

— Замечательно, замечательно, — в голосе Стамеца появилось нетерпение, а в глазах лихорадочный блеск. — У меня идея, как его выманить. — Пол ничего не ответил, и Стамец после секундного колебания продолжил. — Как думаешь, он бы хотел, чтобы ты остался с ним здесь? Вечность на двоих и все дела?

— Нет, — выдохнул Пол. В этом он был уверен полностью. Хью ни за что бы не согласился на такой вариант, даже если бы ему самому пришлось провести вечность в одиночестве.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — торопливо махнул рукой Стамец. — То есть, он мог решить, что, так и не встретив его, ты вернешься на корабль и смиришься с мыслью о его смерти. Нормальный план, как раз в духе таких мягкотелых типов, как вы. Если же вдруг тебе будет грозить серьезная опасность, он проявится, нутром чую.

— Какая мне может тут грозить опасность? — покачал головой Пол.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь. Я могу быть серьезной угрозой, — растянул губы в улыбке Стамец. — К примеру, я мог бы попытаться прорваться в твой родной мир. Ты не представляешь, на что я способен ради того, чтобы снова жить. Мы с тобой практически одно и то же, с небольшими модификациями. Как думаешь, мне сложно будет освоиться в твоем теле?

Пол инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, а Стамец рассмеялся.

— Я снова тебя поймал. Думаешь, если бы это было возможно, я не был бы уже там? Пол, Пол, господи, какой ты… — он закатил глаза и покачал головой.

— Так какой был твой план — про Хью, — оборвал его Пол.

— Частично я его озвучил, — прищурился Стамец. — Отобрать у тебя твою жизнь — это ли не страшная угроза? Жаль, что нереальная. Хотя, интересно, если ты сам согласишься на обмен, может быть, сработает? Угроза станет реальной опасностью? Хм, нет, не думаю, — он опять покачал головой, — ты там, на корабле, на самом-то деле, это я нигде, как и твой Хью, и между твоей тушкой и мной нет никакой связи. Мы можем рискнуть. Ты можешь… — Стамец шагнул ближе и положил руку ему на плечо, почти на шею. — Ты и вправду хочешь его видеть, или это пустая болтовня, чтобы успокоить собственную совесть, которая позволила тебе так быстро со всем смириться? Это нормально, Пол, каждый за себя, твоя жизнь уникальная и единственная, никто не подарит тебе вторую. Он знает это. Он принимает. Ты никогда его больше не увидишь, это естественное течение жизни. И, что занятно, он тоже больше никогда тебя не увидит, ведь ты не вернешься. Черт, а ведь мы не так уж и отличаемся. Я знаю, что такое предавать. Ты, выходит, тоже. Мило.

У Пола появилось странное ощущение, словно его душат. Он так отчаянно хотел видеть Хью, что будь желание материально, эту реальность разорвало бы в клочья. Он закрыл глаза, замыкаясь в себе.

— Да, как было сказано, закрыть глаза и следовать за музыкой? Повтори этот фокус. Возвращайся на свой игрушечный кораблик, просто уходи, Пол, ты же знаешь дорогу…

Он действительно знал. Его мир, его тело было в двух вздохах от этого места. Золотые точки плясали под веками, превращаясь в метель из спор, показывая путь. Нужно было только пожелать. Но он не хотел этого.

— Я не уйду, пока не увижу Хью, — почти выкрикнул он в пространство, открывая глаза, и наткнулся на пылающий взгляд Стамеца. У того на губах проступала странная улыбка.

— Вот как ты это видишь, — пробормотал он — и исчез. Пол ошарашено огляделся, чувствуя поднимающуюся панику внутри.

— Эй? — тихо позвал он, но никто не ответил. Пустая каюта стала казаться еще более пустой теперь, когда его собеседник растворился в воздухе. Пустой и пугающей. Но ему все равно некуда было идти. Он опустился на кровать и зажмурился, сминая пальцами покрывало. Ком в горле мешал дышать.

Кто-то обнял его сзади за плечи, утыкаясь носом в волосы. Пол застыл, боясь пошевелиться.

— Тебе не надо было этого делать, — сказал Хью. — Для твоего здоровья не полезны такие прогулки.

Пол резко повернулся, обхватывая его руками, вжимаясь лицом в плечо.

— Ты пришел, ты здесь.

— Я не здесь, — вздохнул Хью. — Но с учетом, что ты тоже не здесь, это не имеет значения.

— Ты здесь, — не согласился Пол, вдыхая знакомый запах. — И не спорь.

— Кто я такой, чтобы спорить, — Хью усмехнулся. — Но это неправильно, Пол. Ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, — пробормотал Пол в его пижаму. — Я все-все знаю, дорогой доктор, я только не знаю, как жить дальше. Без тебя. Но второй Стамец прав, выход наверняка существует, просто он еще не найден. Я не оставлю тебя, я найду способ тебя вернуть…

— Пол, — вздохнул Хью. — Посмотри на меня.

Пол немного отодвинулся, хотя это ощущалось, словно от него оторвали часть. Хью положил ладонь ему на щеку, чуть поглаживая пальцами кожу.

— Тебе нужно вернуться. Нагрузка на твое физическое тело непомерна, пока ты здесь.

— Я придумаю способ вернуть…

— Придумаешь, — Хью улыбнулся. — В этом я уверен.

— И ты не будешь меня отговаривать?

— Зачем? Это интересная задача, хотя и не совсем по твоей специальности. Просто… береги себя, ладно? Не делай глупостей, как сегодня.

— Так получилось, я очень хотел тебя видеть. Ты не представляешь, как.

На секунду привычное спокойное, понимающее выражение на лице Хью дрогнуло, улыбка стала болезненной.

— Представляю.

Повисло молчание, Хью пересел, устроившись рядом с ним, и Пол немедленно вцепился в его руку.

— Только, пожалуйста, не говори, что мне нужно немедленно уходить, ладно? Еще немного!

Хью тихо рассмеялся.

— Сколько пожелаешь.

— А если я пожелаю… — Пол покачал головой, зная, что не станет договаривать.

Хью переплел их пальцы.

— Не надо. Ты наверняка придумываешь себе всякое. Не надо, правда. Я очень хотел бы быть с тобой, но не так, не здесь. К тому же, как ты будешь искать выход, если сам будешь внутри?

— Логика.

— Она самая.

— Я просто не могу тебя оставить…

— Одного, на пустом корабле? — улыбнулся Хью. — Ты же понимаешь, что это видимость, и все не так?

Пол взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал.

— Очень ощутимая видимость, — пробормотал он минуту спустя.

— Это сложно объяснить, да я и не знаю, как, — вздохнул Хью. — Доверься мне. Все будет хорошо.

— Я тебе верю. Я просто не хочу уходить.

— Ты должен. Пожалуйста. Я волнуюсь за тебя.

— Еще немного!

— Хорошо, еще немного. — В ответ на его изумленный взгляд Хью просто обнял его, прижимая к себе. — И еще немного. И еще самую малость. А потом ты откроешь глаза…

***

Стамец открыл глаза и замер, боясь выдать себя движением. Было совершенно неясно, где он и что он. Еле слышно гудели медицинские приборы, где-то вне зоны видимости кто-то шепотом переговаривался. Свет казался странным, словно спектр неуловимо отличался от привычного. Очень медленно он поднес руку к глазам: она самая, родная, даже с пятнышком от химического ожога на большом пальце.

— Боже мой, лейтенант, вы вернулись! — радостно выпалил кто-то у него над ухом, и Стамец чуть не свалился на пол с кровати, увидев знакомое лицо. Капитан Килли восторженно хлопала глазами, ухватившись за его плечо… Нет, не Килли, конечно же нет! У его старой знакомой не могло быть такого открытого и доверчивого выражения лица, да и рыжие кудряшки, собранные в пучок, доказывали, что перед ним другой человек. — Мы все переволновались, вы два дня были в коме. Ничто ведь не предвещало, таких перемещений вы делали сотни, а тут… Сару, капитан Сару ходит виноватый, но на варпе с Кроноса нам точно было не выйти, из пещеры-то, и вы были так уверены, что все пройдет отлично…

Он медленно сел и вцепился в край кровати, приходя в себя. Девушка рядом с ним была не опасна, но он все равно не выпускал ее из вида.

— Я опять тараторю, простите, но так всегда, вы же знаете, когда я волнуюсь… Простите, ой, как вы себя чувствуете? Доктор Поллард сейчас подойдет, а вам лучше полежать еще…

Интересно, волновалась ли хоть когда-нибудь та Сильвия Тилли, которую он знал? И как обращаться вот к этой вот?

— Нет, спасибо, належался, — Стамец попытался встать, но что-то пошло не так, и горизонт начал быстро заваливаться. Тилли подхватила его за талию и под руку, без спросу влезая в личное пространство, помогая удержаться прямо. Определенно, силы у девушки были. А у него не было. Или это тело отказывалось сотрудничать. Он сел обратно на кровать.

— Я странно себя чувствую, — признался он, одновременно пытаясь подстелить себе соломки. — Что вообще произошло?

— А вы не помните? — обеспокоилась Тилли.

— Не очень. Мы были на Кроносе? — он потер переносицу пальцами, делая мысленную пометку, что здесь у клингонов родная планета все еще существовала. Нужно было как можно быстрее получить доступ к базам, чтобы заполнить хотя бы очевидные пробелы в знаниях об этой вселенной.

— Нам удалось завершить миссию, не так, как планировалось, но это к лучшему. Война закончилась, лейтенант, почти закончилась, представляете? Переговоры будут тянуться еще несколько недель, но клингоны больше не сражаются.

— Я бы не стал так рано праздновать, — пробормотал он. — Клингоны так просто не сдаются. Надеюсь, вы позаботились о гарантиях и дополнительной страховке.

— Конечно, Л‘Релл взяла в свои руки объединение кланов…

— А как мы контролируем Л’Релл?

Тилли недоуменно посмотрела на него.

— Мы дали ей возможность воплотить ее мечту в реальность, продолжить дело Т’Кувмы. Тайлер отправился с ней, и, мне кажется, он сможет помочь наладить отношения между федерацией и клингонами. Конечно, это не очень красиво — добиваться своих целей шантажом, но у нас не было выбора. И у Л’Релл не было. Ее бы не стали слушать, если бы у нее в руках не было пульта активации бомбы, заложенной на Кроносе.

Стамецу очень хотелось спросить, кто все эти люди и не-люди, но приходилось слушать молча, тем не менее, когда Тилли упомянула бомбу, он не сдержался, изумленно воскликнув:

— Вы заложили бомбу на Кроносе?! И пульт от бомбы у Л’Релл?

— Да. Вы не помните? — еще более встревоженно спросила Тилли. Стамец прикусил язык. Конченные идиоты. У них была такая возможность избавиться от этой заразы раз и навсегда! Не только не воспользовались, так еще и сделали ставку на иномирца, будто эта Л’Релл, кем бы она ни была, послушно будет танцевать под их дудку! Мир прекраснодушных дебилов. Или только Тилли такая? Неважно, ему не из чего было выбирать. Лорка долгие месяцы водил местных за нос, и он сумеет. Надо только поменьше болтать.

К счастью (или не очень) в дверях появилась доктор, высокая чернокожая женщина с довольно мрачным выражением лица. Увидя его сидящим, она покачала головой и, кажется, расслабилась.

— Лейтенант Стамец, рада, что вы снова с нами. Кадет?

— Уже ухожу, — пискнула Тилли, бросила на Стамеца ободряющий взгляд и исчезла из медотсека. Доктор немедленно зажужжала вокруг него трикодером — очень раздражающий звук. И вообще, он очень не любил посторонних в своем личном пространстве, но выбирать не приходилось.

— Как вы себя чувствует, лейтенант?

— Вам виднее, — пожал он плечами. — Мне кажется, все в порядке, просто слабость. И в голове… туманно.

— Возможно, это последствия ваших подключений к навигационной системе, — покачала она головой. — Поскольку это уникальный случай, мы только и можем, что собирать данные, строить предположения, адаптировать существующие схемы лечения к вашему положению и корректировать по ходу. Вы испытываете боль? Дискомфорт?

— Нет, не особенно. Просто слабость. Я здоров, доктор, насколько возможно. Я хотел бы вернуться к себе… — Он попытался встать, но она положила руку ему на плечо, удерживая на месте.

— Лейтенант… Пол, послушайте, я знаю, что стоит мне выпустить вас из медотсека, и вы опять побежите к своему двигателю, а вовсе не к себе в каюту. Так нельзя. И раньше было нельзя, но во время войны на некоторые вещи нам приходилось закрывать глаза. Вы должны подумать о себе и действительно отдохнуть.

— Я не хотел бы оставаться в медотсеке, — совершенно честно признался он. Ему хотелось как можно скорее закрыться где-нибудь, где не будет незнакомых людей и как следует продумать стратегию выживания в новых обстоятельствах, желательно, с доступом к корабельной сети.

Она задумчиво изучала его, затем решилась.

— Хорошо, только обещайте не перенапрягаться. А чтобы вы серьезно отнеслись к моей просьбе, мы будем вас мониторить круглосуточно. По крайней мере несколько дней. Извините, Пол, я знаю, как вы не любите этого, но иначе нельзя.

В ее голосе было искреннее сочувствие. Стамец молча пожал плечами, не зная, какой ответ больше всего подходил бы его двойнику. Видимо, он угадал, потому что во взгляде и жестах доктора никакой тревоги не появилось. Она отошла на минуту и вернулась уже с датчиками, и тут Стамец прокололся. Когда женщина сама попыталась приладить датчики к нему на грудь, он оттолкнул ее. Счастье, что это тело в каком-то смысле не привыкло к его натуральным реакциями, и движение не стало серьезным ударом, потому что могло бы. Последний раз, когда он позволял себе подпустить кого-то незнакомого настолько близко, был еще в годы учебы. Датчики упали на пол. Поллард вопросительно посмотрела на него.

 

— Я… — он не знал, что придумать, не в состоянии скрыть панику.

— Ничего страшного, — она вздохнула и улыбнулась, подобрав датчики и наклонившись к нему снова. — Все в порядке, лейтенант? Вы позволите?

Конечно, он позволил. Позволил и частично раздеть себя, и прикрепить эти чертовы датчики, и провести тесты. А его напряжение никого, похоже, не смущало. У его двойника, видимо, был неограниченный кредит доверия и карт бланш на эксцентричность. Тем лучше для него. Было странно слушать слова поддержки и не считывать за ними ничего другого, кроме чертовой искренности. Это почти пугало. Ему казалось, что он частично оглох, раз не может слышать привычные вещи.

— Коннекторы вас не беспокоят? Нет раздражения? Дискомфорта? — Поллард мягко взяла его за руку, поворачивая предплечьем вверх и изучая… изучая… Он уставился на собственное тело, где в человеческой плоти блестела гладкая поверхность биопластика. Искусственный элемент казался практически декоративным украшением, вот только украшением не был. Стамец вскинул вторую руку и обнаружил на ней идентичный имплант. Чтобы подавить тошноту, ему пришлось зажмуриться. От одной мысли, что он мог бы кого-то допустить к собственному телу, становилось плохо… Паранойя или нет, но фантомные ощущения от некогда подсаженного в плечо маячка преследовали его годами после того, как он выбил себе привилегию избавиться от этой штуки. А тут серьезные модификации тела. И ему с этим жить!

Сжав зубы, Стамец медленно выдохнул и открыл глаза, и тут же встретился с сочувствующим взглядом доктора. Она виновато кашлянула и отвела взгляд.

— Простите, что напомнила, — просто сказала она.

— Напомнили что? — напрямую рубанул Стамец, даже не пытаясь подстроиться и догадаться сам. Поллард покачала головой.

— Не надо, лейтенант. Нам всем его не хватает.

Это наверняка было про чертового Хью. Стамец не выдержал и закатил глаза и тут же уставился в пол, не зная, как это обернется. Поллард вздохнула.

— Идите, лейтенант. И, пожалуйста, постарайтесь не загонять себя. Жду вас завтра с утра до начала вашей смены. Договорись?

Он что-то утвердительно буркнул, соскальзывая с кушетки и устремляясь на выход. С каждым шагом он двигался все увереннее.

Двумя поворотами по коридору позже Стамец остановился и решился проконсультироваться у местного компьютера, где его каюта. Компьютер предсказуемо не стал задавать вопросы, почему он этого не знает.

***

Каюта была точно такой же, какую он видел в мицелии, пока общался с Полом из этой вселенной. Семейная, почти такого же размера, как его личное жилье на «Хароне», с аккуратно застеленной одеялом кроватью, безделушками и голографиями на столе, открытым санитарным блоком и двумя рабочими терминалами у противоположной от иллюминаторов стены. Который из них принадлежит Стамецу, гадать долго не пришлось. На подставке рядом со столом стоял куб с субстратом, в котором, вздрагивая от малейшей вибрации, жил флоксиус афари, слегка светящийся фиолетовым по краю шляпок.

Пароля на компьютере не оказалось, опознание по голосу прошло без заминки.

«Загрузить последнюю сессию? « — появилось на экране, и Стамец не удержался: вместо того, чтобы изучать правила существования в этой вселенной, шерстить файлы коллег по команде, он погрузился в последние разработки своего двойника, забыв о времени.

«Чертов гений. Он чертов гений». Впрочем, Стамец прекрасно знал, что и сам такой. Но использование спор для создания искажения физического пространства — он даже смотреть в сторону этой идеи не стал в свое время. Так, потыкал палочкой, но денег на эти исследования не давали, да он и сам не слишком рвался. Нестабильный ресурс, слишком затратный.

Стеллавиатори были крайне редки и совершенно не хотели адаптироваться к лабораторным условиям. Может, дело во вселенной? Насколько Стамец знал Мицелий (о, да, с большой буквы! Немного пиетета не повредит!), тот запросто мог выкинуть такой фокус.

Но споровым двигателем дело тут не ограничивалось. У Пола на компьютере была сохранена куча других разработок, связанных с астромикологией, находящихся в разных стадиях, лежали несколько начатых статей, определенно заброшенных с начала войны, нашлась и бурная переписка с коллегами. Была еще закрытая папка, для которой требовался пароль. Стамец перепробовал очевидные и не преуспел: ни даты рождения, ни имена близких не срабатывали. Он как раз пошел по второму кругу, когда раздался сигнал от двери, заставив его подскочить и схватиться за несуществующий фазер.

Бесшумно поднявшись, он осторожно подошел к двери и включил камеру.

С другой стороны стояла Тилли, и на лице у нее было написано беспокойство. Стамец прислонился к стене, надеясь, что она уйдет. Напрасно. Гребаное дежавю. Ему уже приходилось открывать дверь человеку с таким лицом. Ничем хорошим это не кончилось.

***

…Когда раздался сигнал вызова от двери лаборатории, он в сотый раз проверял данные последней диагностики двигателя «Харона». Стабилизаторы работали на 87 процентов, он мог выжать еще мощности, но желательно было это сделать, не подорвав себя по дороге. Мицелиевое ядро показывало опасные признаки нестабильности.

Устало потирая глаза, он последний раз бросил взгляд на страницу, плотно забитую расчетами, и встал чуть ли не со скрипом. Бассейн. Ему нужно поплавать. Где только найти на это время? Всегда в жизни есть что-то более важное и интересное.

По привычке он проверил, кто стоит за дверью. Давным-давно ему удалось убедить командование, что к нему без стука лучше не входить. Кое-какие эксперименты требовали идеальных условий и могли быть небезопасны для окружающих.Очень небезопасны. Некоторым личностям пришлось узнать это на опыте, и повторять никто не спешил. Даже Лорка предупреждал о визитах заранее, а чаще всего вызывал к себе. Стамец не любил чужаков на своей территории. Но некоторым людям не открыть без серьезного повода он не мог.

За дверями стояла капитан Килли с темными кругами под глазами и ледяной улыбкой на лице. За ее плечами маячили два охранника выше её вдвое. И все же, Стамец предпочел бы встретиться один на один в темном коридоре с этими двумя, чем с ней, вчерашней девчонкой на полголовы ниже его. Один из известнейших капитанов Терранской империи внушала ему инстинктивный страх, хотя они практически не пересекались. На официальной церемонии смены лорда-протектора Андории, случившейся несколько дней назад, они впервые встретились вживую. Император явно благоволила Килли, и в узком кругу, в который Стамец был допущен, они вдвоем усердно подшучивали над ним весь вечер, заставляя кисло, беспомощно улыбаться. Будь это кто другой, он бы не стал молчать, но показывать зубы перед Императором было плохой идеей.

— Стамец, — констатировала Килли, переступая порог. И прежде чем он успел сказать заготовленную вежливую фразу, интересуясь, что её привело сюда, отлетел к противоположной стене, заливая форму кровью из сломанного носа. Неуклюже поднявшись, опираясь на переборку, он испуганно заморгал, почувствовав острие кинжала прямо под подбородком. Килли не выглядела даже рассерженной, улыбка не исчезла с ее губ.

— Стамец, — повторила она, глядя прямо ему в глаза, — ты, мразь, решил, что это будет смешно?

Он все еще был жив. Если бы у этой крашеной сучки был карт-бланш на его устранение, он бы уже не дышал. Мысли в голове скакали в лихорадочном темпе; он искал и не находил, в чем его можно было бы обвинить. На своем жизненном пути он поднасрал многим, но капитан Килли в этом списке не значилась. От слова совсем.

— Капитан, пожалуйста, не надо, — прогундосил он, умоляюще сведя брови. — Я не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Не понимаешь? — она прищурилась и бросила резко, даже не поворачиваясь к охране. — Пошли вон.

Охранники синхронно отступили за дверь, оставляя их наедине.

— Ты Мастер ядов, Стамец, — зашипела она практически ему в ухо. — Хочешь сказать, что не пытался меня отравить?

— Я? — изумление в его голосе было таким искренним, что она отступила на шаг. Он осторожно перевел дух. Кинжала в непосредственной близости от его тела не было, но расслабляться было рано. — Заверяю вас, капитан, я бы никогда не посмел совершить что-либо подобное с доверенным лицом Императора. Я не дурак рисковать своим положением, к тому же, у меня не было повода…

Следующий удар выбил из него остатки дыхания.

— Думаешь, я не видела, как ты сверлил меня взглядом три дня назад? Словно мечтал выпустить мне кишки. На Джорджиу ты не посмел так смотреть, ублюдок. Я вырежу твой язык и…

— О, ради бога, капитан! — он, защищаясь, поднял одну руку, вторую прижимая к ребрам, которые, казалось, все не были целыми. — Я не знаю, в чем дело, но могу помочь узнать. Леди, если бы я пытался вас отравить, вы были бы мертвы. Поверьте. Я ничего не делаю наполовину.

Его слова, казалось, Килли не убедили полностью, но она отошла от него.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, как это случилось? — осторожно спросил он, вытирая кровь с подбородка рукавом. — Почему вы заподозрили отравление?

Килли просверлила его взглядом.

— Потому что я разбираюсь в ядах и не опознала, что это. И на Хароне только один человек в этом понимает, ты. Потому что у меня железное здоровье и прикормленный врач. И у меня никогда не было расстройства желудка за всю мою жизнь. И именно на следующий день после того приема меня начинает полоскать так, что я не в состоянии передвигаться ползком? Какое странное совпадение, Стамец.

Не дожидаясь, пока она снова накрутит себя, Стамец отступил на пару шагов по стеночке.

— А вы не думали, что это может быть просто… обычное отравление. Пищевое?

— Смеешься? — в ее голосе проступила ярость, и в следующую секунду его уже ткнули лицом в переборку, заломив руку за спину. — Это действительно смешно — заставить кого-то провести на толчке сутки. Как же, не смертельно, и в глазах Императора ты чист, да, Стамец?

— Это не мой стиль, Килли. Если бы я решился на подобное, то вы бы поносом не отделались. Ай! — кажется, она сломала ему палец. — Я бы заставил вас плакать кровавыми слезами, я мог бы, это эффектно. Вы на несколько минут сошли бы с ума и вышли в окно. Но пищевое расстройство, леди, это так по-плебейски!

— Благодари Императора, что твоя жалкая шкура еще цела. Но если ты хотя бы задумаешься повторить, я действительно вырежу тебе язык и вытру им свои сапоги, ты понял?

— Понял.

— Попробуешь нажаловаться Филиппе, я тебя достану. Понял?

— Да, понял, понял.

Его отпустили, но он посмел обернуться только тогда, когда пневматика закрыла за гостьей двери. Откинувшись на переборку, он переводил дух, баюкая покалеченную руку здоровой, и криво улыбался краем рта. Нет, если эту тварь кто-то и пытался отравить, это точно был не он. До этого момента. А плебейские методы тоже могут быть хороши. Если узнать, с кем Килли спит, и подсадить ей какую-нибудь малоприятную штуку через партнера? Это может быть занимательный квест. Он даже готов был выделить на него немного времени в своем плотном графике…

***

Оставалось надеяться, что настоящее ничем не будет похоже на пережитый момент.

— Кадет Тилли, — обреченно приветствовал он девушку, открыв двери.

— Лейтенант Стамец, простите, что беспокою, но прошло уже шесть часов, а я знаю, что у вас в каюте нет пищевого репликатора, значит, вы не ели уже больше суток, кроме того, вы не отвечали на вызовы, и я подумала…

— Не тараторь. — Он поморщился. — Что вам… тебе от меня нужно.

Тилли замялась. Затем набрала воздуха и выпалила:

— Прошу прощения, лейтенант, я просто беспокоюсь. Мы друзья. И вам действительно нужно поесть.

— Мне не нужно «поесть», — отрезал он, но собственный желудок издал оглушительное урчание. — Предатель. — Стамец закатил глаза. — Это заговор. Ну хорошо. Я поем. Обещаю.

Тилли упрямо не сдвинулась с места.

— Что еще?

— Вы не первый раз обещаете. Мне будет спокойнее, если мы поужинаем вместе.

— Какое мне дело до… — поймав себя на полуслове, он замолчал, шумно выдохнул. «Как узнать, нужно ли быть покладистым или упираться до конца? Друзья! Да я лучше гадюку в карман положу… Хорошо, ладно, это другой человек, все иначе, и она не отстанет». — Ладно, кадет. Пойдемте.

Он шагнул через порог, показывая готовность следовать за ней. На лице девушки отразился восторг, и Стамец подозрительно на нее уставился. Похоже, девчонка была влюблена в своего начальника. Как-то это не вязалось с прекрасной семейной жизнью местного лейтенанта Стамеца. Интересно, Пол ходил налево? Или направо, как повезет? Ладно, разбираться с проблемами он будет по мере их возникновения.

***

В столовой Тилли много болтала. А он и не пытался заткнуть фонтан ее красноречия. Из нее, как из допотопного радиоприемника, лилась ненужная ему информация, из которой он пытался извлечь что-то полезное. Она говорила о людях, которых он не знал, о разговорах, в которых не принимал участие. Это походило на попытку собрать паззл, финальный результат которого неизвестен. Только некоторые имена заставили его насторожиться еще сильнее: Бёрнем, Лорка. Лорка…

— Лорка… — осторожно начал он. — Удивительно, что никто не догадался, что он из другой вселенной. Что никто не заподозрил. Он много месяцев жил между нами, и ни одна душа…

— Он был очень убедителен, — вздохнула Тилли. — К тому же, на «Дискавери» собралась новая команда, никто не служил вместе с ним раньше, никто не знал, каким он был до того, как погиб «Буран».

— Теперь наверняка введут какие-то тесты, чтобы не допустить чужаков на командные должности… Возможно. — А возможно, и нет. Если судить по тому, как здесь велись дела, о такой необходимости никто и не подумал. Или он недооценивает противников? — Не думаю, что перемещение между вселенными — такое простое дело. Вряд ли нам стоит ожидать гостей в ближайшее время, — покачала головой Тилли. — Ну а если случится что-то подобное, если появятся подозрения, действительно есть способы вычислить по квантовым колебаниям. К тому же, у обитателей той, другой вселенной, светочувствительность значительно выше нормальной.

Стамец улыбнулся и откинулся на стуле, складывая руки перед собой на столе. Его тело полностью принадлежало местной вселенной, и никакие тесты не смогли бы обнаружить подмену, потому что ее не было.

— И все равно он вел себя странно, — продолжала Тилли, которой не требовалось дополнительных просьб, чтобы развивать тему. — Я постоянно задавалась вопросом, так ли у всех капитанов? Я много читала про капитана Эйприла, про Арчера. А однажды в Академии у нас были открытые занятия, и капитан Джорджиу провела у нашего курса лекцию о межрасовой этике. Это было… невероятно! А в конце я спросила, как она решила стать капитаном… Она была очень милой и очень спокойной, знаете? Просто волны спокойствия и уверенности, я никогда так не смогу… — Тилли перешла на шепот. — И когда я увидела капитана Джорджиу здесь на Диско, я на секунду подумала, что она меня узнала. Она так смотрела на меня. А потом опять эти волны — сила, уверенность, но совсем другие. Она вроде доброжелательно смотрела, но словно препарировала… Жуть. — Тилли потрясла головой. — Я практически догадалась, что это Император, а не наша Филиппа.

Стамец замер, практически перестав дышать.

— В ней было что-то такое… хищное. Наверное, и в Лорке было, а мы не замечали. Казалось, капитану можно. У нас война, все объяснимо.

— Император… — выдавил он и вцепился в чашку с чаем, чтобы спрятать, как у него начали подрагивать руки. — Она…

Невозможно было сформулировать вопрос, не открыв, как мало он знает о случившемся на Дискавери. Была только одна надежда, что Тилли все выложит сама. Болтун — находка для врага. Девчонка не подвела.

— Не знаю, почему именно я понадобилась ей в этой миссии на Кроносе. Точнее знаю. Капитан Килли, знакомое лицо. Но у нас ничего общего с той Килли, ну то есть совсем ничего! — ее голос выдавал беспокойство. — Не знаю, как так получается, что из одного материала вырастают настолько разные люди. Прекрасный вдохновляющий капитан Филиппа Джорджиу и беспощадная Император? Ничего себе разброс потенциалов.

— Потенциал как раз один. Среда, — пробормотал Стамец, всё ещё прикрываясь чашкой с чаем. — Борьба за выживание, естественный отбор.

— Но всё равно, должно же быть что-то внутри, встроенный императив какой-то? Запрет на бессмысленные убийства?

— Они не бессмысленные. В мире нет ничего бессмысленного. Даже в той вселенной. Просто другие правила игры. Императив? Хм… Если твое существование может продолжаться только тогда, когда гибнет другой, естественный выбор очевиден, нет? Альтруизм прекрасен, но срабатывает, когда речь о родной стае, семье. Просто там круг тех, кто для тебя имеет значение, очень узок, а здесь… у нас охватывает целую категорию — «люди»… — он торопливо поправился. — В смысле, разумные существа. — Не надо было вообще что-то говорить!

— Мне показалось, что круг у них сужен до минимума и включает только самого человека… — Тилли, кажется, ничего не заметила. — А у нас, у некоторых, включает вообще всё живое. — Она улыбнулась. — Грибы, к примеру…

Он встал, собираясь отнести поднос, засомневался на секунду и всё-таки забрал поднос Тилли тоже. Элементарная вежливость, да? А если он ошибся, то девчонка спишет это на его нездоровое состояние. Или флирт, чёрт побери. Судя по её реакции, прежний Стамец так не поступал. Удивленно-восхищенное выражение на этом лице по-прежнему вызывало у него когнитивный диссонанс.

— Ой, не надо, я сама, спасибо! Мне не трудно! Давайте, я? — подскочила она.

— Сядьте, кадет! — припечатал Стамец, сглаживая предыдущий промах легкой грубостью. Тилли опустилась обратно на стул.

— Лейтенант, я хотела показать вам кое-что, — сказала Тилли, когда он вернулся с пустыми руками и собирался уходить. — Вы уделите мне еще десять минут? Пожалуйста!

— Что ещё? — изображать нетерпение не пришлось, он его и так испытывал.

— Я уверена, вам понравится, честно! Я бы не стала вас отвлекать, если бы не была уверена…

«Надеюсь, она не секс мне предлагает!» — мысленно взмолился он. Это была бы катастрофа!

— Хорошо. Но потом я наконец смогу заняться своими делами, не отвлекаясь ни на что? — На самом деле ему было интересно, что ей нужно. И нравилось непривычное знание-уверенность, что предложение не включает ничего смертельно опасного.

Тилли просияла, и повела его за собой.

В инженерную. Одно из предположений благополучно отпало.

Стамец был здесь однажды — в мицелии, вместе с Полом, в их первую встречу, когда Пол неосознанно захотел очутиться в привычной обстановке на Дискавери. Стамец провел в инженерной не больше пяти минут в тот раз, теперь у него была возможность рассматривать обстановку без спешки.

Наверное, лучше было называть это место не просто инженерной, а инженерной спорового двигателя, потому что все здесь работало именно на новый движок. В большой камере с прозрачными стенами застыли роботизированные приводы — коннекторы с навигационной системой: он читал записи об этом буквально сегодня. При виде этих монстров Стамец невольно опустил взгляд на свои руки, где под синей тканью формы прятались импланты, и вздрогнул. Никогда. Никогда он не позволит, чтобы чужая техника соединила его разум с мицелием! В эту камеру он войдет разве что под дулом фазера. Его не заставят! Да они и не умеют заставлять!

— Сюда, лейтенант! — жизнерадостная Тилли стояла у раздвижной двери и проходила идентификацию по ДНК. «Кадет Сильвия Тилли. Доступ разрешен», — мягко произнес компьютер, и двери разошлись. Стамец шагнул за ней в шлюз. Когда разошлись следующие двери, перед ним предстало очень большое, хорошо освещенное помещение. От входа расходились несколько радиальных дорожек, а между ними был аккуратно уложен субстрат. Тилли повела его по одной из дорожек.

— Как вы и сказали, мы тут все убрали, заменили почву, продезинфицировали. Но когда я занималась этим, то кое-что нашла. Смотрите. — Она шагнула на участок, огороженный слабым силовым полем и потянула Стамеца за руку за собой. — Смотрите, — повторила она, опускаясь на колени и осторожно раздвигая верхний слой субстрата. Стамец прищурился, вглядываясь. Тонкие, почти невидимые нити пронизывали субстрат, обвивая мертвые корневые образования. Обычный мицелий… Не совсем обычный… Он нагнулся, проверяя и отскочил, как ошпаренный, задерживая дыхание. Стеллавиатори он бы узнал из тысяч, и этот экземпляр был ослаблен практически смертельно и сейчас восстанавливался — медленно, но уверенно. На секунду реальность померкла у него перед глазами, потянуло куда-то, закружилась голова, ноги подкосились. Мицелиевая сеть пыталась вернуть украденное — это не могло быть ничем другим. Но пока перламутровые споры не начали парить в фильтрованном воздухе, проникая повсюду, у него был шанс! На заплетающихся ногах он вывалился за периметр силового поля и побежал прочь так быстро, как мог. Команде явно добавилось поводов обсудить его странности после этой пробежки, когда он сбил пару энсинов, мчась, не разбирая дороги. В своей каюте он сорвал с себя форму и швырнул ее в стирку, следом полетело белье, затем он забился в душ и включил самый сильный цикл очистки. Пять минут спустя он осознал, что все это время задерживал дыхание. Совсем не дышал. Пять минут! Мокрый и испуганный, он выбрался из душа и рухнул на кровать, зажмурившись. Это тело таило кучу сюрпризов.

***

С обнаруженной странностью можно было пойти в медотсек. Но никто не гарантировал, что местный Пол Стамец не успел рассказать об этом врачам, и, кроме того, все свои странности он предпочитал хранить в тайне. Чем меньше окружающие о тебе знают, тем лучше. Но у себя в каюте он провел эксперимент — чтобы знать! — и выяснил, что в состоянии задерживать дыхание до девяти минут. После чего он немедленно залез в собственные медицинские файлы.

«Чертов гений» по отношению к своему альтер эго быстро сменилось на «чертов идиот». Испортить свою ДНК, присоединив к ней ДНК тихоходки?! Чем этот псих думал? Стамец не мог отрицать, что теоретически это интересный вариант, и с удовольствием понаблюдал бы за развитием эксперимента, но самому стать подопытным? Чертов, чертов, чертов идиот!

Выбора все равно не было. Эта мысль немного утешала. Лучше быть живым в модифицированном теле, чем не быть вообще. А со своими фобиями он справится.

***

Переговоры с клингонами шли уже несколько дней. На Дискавери жизнь вошла в спокойную колею: смена за сменой. Все знали, что корабль вызовут к Земле, и ждали только окончательного подписания мирного договора. Как Стамец понял, Федерация здесь продула практически вчистую, и только последний фокус с бомбой позволил переломить ситуацию. Под угрозой уничтожения материнской планеты клингоны отступили. Кронос, рассказ Тилли про Филиппу, пожелавшую взять ее на планету, грязная, но такая долгожданная победа — Стамецу не нужно было расшифровок, чтобы догадаться, чья это была идея с бомбой. Джорджиу была где-то здесь, где-то в этом мире, и он очень надеялся, что они никогда не пересекутся. Хотя бы ради этого стоило оставаться во Флоте. Немного зная Филиппу, он был почти уверен, что в эту организацию её не потянет. К тому же, в тайне он надеялся, что местные специалисты помогут ему избавиться от приобретенных модификаций. Не дышать долго — мило, но он как-нибудь обойдется. И путешествия по мицелию ему были противопоказаны. О том, каково сейчас другому Стамецу, он предпочитал не думать.

***

— Тебе пора возвращаться. — Хью осторожно переплел пальцы с пальцами Пола. Тот перехватил его ладонь и поднес к лицу, потерся носом о запястье.

— Еще немного?

— Ты не представляешь, сколько прошло времени, Пол.

— Полчаса?

— Больше.

Пол тяжело вздохнул.

— Но мы не прощаемся?

— Нет, — Хью улыбнулся, а Пол как обычно завис, глядя на то, как лучики-морщинки разбежались от любимых глаз. — Это не навсегда. Закрой глаза и возвращайся.

Пол послушно закрыл глаза.

— Не могу, — покачал он головой спустя минуту. — Не получается.

— Другой Стамец держится изо всех сил, — вздохнул Хью. — Но ему там не место. Это твоя жизнь, Пол.

— Представляю, что он там натворит, — обеспокоенно произнес Пол. — Я знаю, что мне пора… Хью… — он не знал, что сказать. Не знал, как уйти, даже если бы мог. Хью наклонился к нему, коснувшись его лба своим.

— Все будет хорошо, закрой глаза, следуй за музыкой. — Пол со вздохом опустил ресницы, но продолжал смотреть на него через щелочку между веками. Хью улыбнулся и накрыл его веки ладонью — такой теплой и такой живой. — Все будет хорошо, — шепнул он. — Я обещаю. Люблю тебя. Пусть музыка приведет тебя домой.

***

Одним из плюсов его нынешнего существования была музыка. В фонотеке местного Стамеца нашлось много того, чего он никогда не слышал у себя, а он слушал много. Правда, об этом, кроме грибов в лаборатории, никто не знал. Ну, по крайней мере, он надеялся на это. Любовь к музыке как-то не слишком вязалась с образом Мастера ядов. Да и вообще, всю личную информацию о себе Стамец безжалостно вымарывал отовсюду. У него и так хватало уязвимостей, чтобы давать дополнительные поводы для насмешек при императорском дворе. Музыка не признавала рамок, и дар творения не приходил исключительно в терранские головы, а любить что-то, произведенное другими расами, было не слишком одобряемо. Если, конечно, речь не шла о саурианском бренди.

Стамец с ума сходил по касселианской опере. Насколько он мог себе это позволить. И теперь, обнаружив, что в этой реальности его любимый композитор-современник прожил на пять лет дольше, он с наслаждением погрузился в музыку, не написанную в его реальности. Да что там, даже то, что он уже слышал, приобрело совсем другое звучание. В одиночестве личной, бывшей семейной каюты, было особенным удовольствием включить звук на максимум и позволить мелодии окутать себя, как коконом…

Его опять прервали. Решив, что, если это Тилли, он устроит ей разнос, Стамец недовольно поднялся из кресла со стаканом коньяка в руке, чтобы проверить, кого принесла нелегкая, прежде чем открыть двери.

Бернем.

— Лейтенант…

— Сейчас ночь, моя смена кончилась, что еще от меня нужно? — В этом мире он начал наглеть, пожалуй. Никогда в жизни он не посмел бы обратиться к настоящей Бернем таким тоном. Она смотрела на него пристально, кинула взгляд через его плечо, так что он сам невольно оглянулся, хотя прекрасно знал, что никого в каюте нет.

— Кадет Тилли обеспокоена вашим состоянием. — Бернем не стала ходить кругами. — Она считает, что вы странно себя ведете, и не только она это заметила.

— И? — уставился он на нее, уверенный, что ему ничего за это не будет. Музыка, алкоголь, возможность смотреть на второе лицо Империи без страха — этот плюшевый мир имел свои преимущества.

— Мы хотели бы помочь, — просто сказал она.

— Чем?

— Я не знаю, — честно призналась она. Стамец закатил глаза, пожал плечами и отступил внутрь каюты, предлагая Бернем войти.

— Присаживайтесь. Будете пить?

— Я не употребляю алкоголь.

Стамец дернул бровью и налил себе еще, после чего сел напротив гостьи.

— Итак, к моим странностям. Что вас не устраивает в моем поведении. Вас. Тилли. Еще кого-нибудь?

Музыку пришлось немного приглушить, иначе невозможно было бы разговаривать. Бернем замялась, подбирая слова. Непривычное зрелище — неуверенная в себе Бернем.

— Лейтенант, я, возможно, не лучший кандидат для разговора о личном… —

Стамец попытался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. «Знала бы она, насколько не лучший». — Но вы отказываетесь общаться с кем бы то ни было на эту тему, даже Тилли не удается вас разговорить…

— А у вас, определенно, получится? — это был явный сарказм, но Бернем и бровью не повела.

— Однажды вы вмешались в мою личную жизнь, не знаю, к добру или худу. И я не могу пройти мимо, когда вижу, что вам нужна помощь.

— Мне не нужна помощь.

— Нужна. Вы продолжаете работать на износ…

— Мне нравится моя работа. И последние несколько дней у меня половинные смены по медицинским показаниям.

— Вы перестали заниматься проектом Стеллавиатори и даже не заходите на экспериментальную площадку с грибами.

— Споровый двигатель заглушен, мне запрещено прыгать, Стеллавиатори вызывают у меня болезненные воспоминания. Дальше?

— Вы пытаетесь делать вид, что все в порядке, что ничего не случилось. Есть люди, которые в это даже поверили…

— Со мной все хорошо…

— Вы слушаете оперу. Вы не любите оперу.

— Вам так много известно о моих личных привычках? Да, я не люблю оперу. Но с ней много для меня связано.

— Я понимаю… — тихо сказала Бернем. — Все понимают. Вы не хотите принимать мысль, что ваш партнер умер. Я не знаю, как справилась бы на вашем месте.

— Лучше вам и не знать, — отрезал он, рассчитывая, что на этом вторжение в частную жизнь Пола Стамеца закончится.

— Вы дали мне личный совет в тот сумасшедший день, когда Мадд пытался захватить корабль. Когда рассказали про ваше знакомство с доктором. Я тоже хотела посоветовать… попросить вас. Не отказывайтесь от помощи. Одному слишком сложно разобраться с подобным…

Стамец молча болтал коньяк в бокале. Сувенирная бутылка, наверняка чей-то подарок. Никто с него не спросит, что он открыл ее. Некому спрашивать. Его »партнер» действительно мертв.

— Мне тоже… пришлось кое-кого потерять в последнее время, но, по крайней мере, этот человек жив. — Бернем опустила голову. Стамец поймал себя на некоем подобии интереса. Любая личная информация в дальнейшем могла быть использована для шантажа, к примеру. Хотя, кого он обманывал? Манипуляции и шантаж не были его сильными сторонами. Черт, возможно, он должен знать, о ком она? — Так странно, мы были совсем мало знакомы, и этот человек стал настолько важным… «Не ищите в любви логику». Это вы мне сказали.

— Я — просто источник прописных истин, — произнес он, разглядывая Бернем.

— А еще вы учили меня танцевать, — сказала она, поднимая голову.

— Я? Вас? — он представил эту картину и встал со стула. — Пожалуй, налью себе еще. В смысле, разве вы никогда не танцевали до этого?

— Так получилось, что нет.

— Очаровательно. — Стамец знал все больше и больше деталей о своем двойнике, но общая картина никак не складывалась.

— Вы снова замкнулись, лейтенант. Мы видим вас только во время рабочих смен.

— Будто я раньше был душой компании и кидался на всех с объятиями, — не выдержав, фыркнул Стамец.

— Не совсем так, но близко, — Бернем слабо улыбнулась. — ДНК тихоходки сделала вас непривычно общительным и открытым. Вы стали гораздо более тактильным. Доктор Калбер… — она осеклась, затем, вздохнув, повторила. — Доктор Калбер очень за вас беспокоился. Кажется, его пугали такие перемены. Но он всегда был с вами рядом. И вы не так часто оказывались в одиночестве, насколько я знаю. Теперь все изменилось.

Стамец молчал. Поразительно, насколько окружающим была интересна личная жизнь Пола. Почему его просто не хотели оставить одного?

— Вы стараетесь показать всем, что все нормально. Что для вас это не так страшно, как могло бы быть. Вы скрываете свое горе. И это неправильно. Вы сами говорили, что нужно быть искренним и честным. Все, кто хоть немного знал вас обоих, представляли, насколько сильные чувства вас связывали. Вы никогда на людях не называли друг друга по имени. Но в вашем «доктор Калбер» было больше эмоций, чем в дюжине ласковых прозвищ. За вашей спиной вас звали «лейтенант Стамец и его Дорогой доктор». Вы постоянно так его звали по внутренней связи, когда думали, что никто не слышит.

— А у вас слух как у шпионки! — прищурился он.

— Вы оба были дороги команде. И вы, и он. Нам всем было тяжело потерять доктора Калбера. И никто не хочет потерять и вас. Пожалуйста…

— Сеанс психоанализа закончен. Довольно, Бернем. Вы хотите, чтобы я бродил по коридорам, рыдая? — Он поднялся и отошел к иллюминатору. Ему трудно было представить, что бы в данный момент испытывал другой Пол Стамец, для которого все это было важно и близко к сердцу, ему же самому хотелось только поскорее избавиться от этой женщины. — Уходите, Бернем. Мне нечего вам сказать.

Несколько секунд в помещении слышалась только негромкая музыка. Затем Бернем встала и молча вышла.

Стамец недоверчиво посмотрел на закрывшиеся двери. Вот так просто? Попросить и получить желаемое?

В отличие от Тилли, которая не только по характеру, но и внешне не была похожа на свою тезку из его мира, Бернем казалась полностью идентичной той, другой. Взгляд, манера держаться, речь, упорство, даже надменность — все это было ему знакомо. Но слова, посыл, спрятанный за ними отличался.

***

На «Хароне» был впечатляющий бассейн, предназначенный для старших офицеров. У Стамеца доступ был, и время от времени, очень редко, в часы, когда никто бассейном не пользовался, он спускался из лаборатории, чтобы в одиночестве поплавать.

Он не помнил, как пришел сюда, к бассейну.

Вода бросала дрожащие блики на потолок, пахло озоном, тихо гудели вентиляторы. Стамец заблокировал доступ, переоделся и осторожно спустился по ступеням в воду. Он любил плавать, к тому же, это помогало поддерживать тело в сносной форме. Когда Стамец просто лег на воду, это было такое облегчение, что он не сдержал стона. Несколько минут полного покоя и расслабления! Лениво водя руками, он дрейфовал к противоположному краю, глядя в потолок, следя за переменчивым рисунком бликов, пока какое-то движение на периферии зрения не заставило его нервно изменить положение, чуть не хлебнув воды.

Бернем сидела на краю и смотрела с интересом.

— Расслабляетесь, Док?

Стамец повертел головой. Кроме них, в помещении не было никого. Что, черт возьми, она тут делает? У Императора был свой бассейн, и естественно, что Бернем пользовалась им на правах приемной дочери. Ей не было смысла приходить сюда. Но она пришла. Как неудачно!

— Я уже ухожу, Ваше Высочество.

— Вы мне не мешаете.

Она встала, скинула прозрачную тунику с геометрическим узором и шагнула в воду, полностью обнаженная. Ну и что с этим делать?! Стамец чувствовал себя как мокрый кот, который срочно хочет выпрыгнуть из наполненной ванны, но соскальзывает с бортиков. Улепетывать было ему не по статусу, поэтому он скромно прибился к краю бассейна и поплыл вдоль бортика к спуску.

— Куда это вы собрались? Я вас не отпускала.

Он замер, придерживаясь рукой за бортик.

— Я… могу чем-нибудь быть вам полезен? — максимально нейтрально сформулировал он. Бернем не ответила. Следующие пять-десять минут она плавала, меняя стили, ускоряясь, расслабляясь, иногда полностью уходя под воду, а он так и болтался у края, размышляя, исчезнуть ли по-тихому или исполнить приказ. Собственная нагота беспокоила жутко. Он и раньше замечал, а тут просто очевидно стало, насколько защищенным он себя чувствовал в своей привычной черной форме. Не всегда комфортно, — на пару встреч приходилось надевать корсет, чтобы выглядеть прилично, и ворот был туговат, — но всегда защищенным. В одних плавках, мокрый, да еще и с намечающимся животом, — ну не до кубиков на прессе ему было по жизни! — ему казалось, что его дважды раздели.

Стамец все-таки осторожно вышел из воды, ухватил полотенце и торопливо вытерся. Когда он обернулся, Бернем медленно поднималась по ступеням, ведущим из бассейна. Если бы он мог абстрагироваться, то обязательно восхитился бы. У женщины была красивая фигура, а темная кожа почти светилась здоровьем. Пантера с лоснящейся шерстью, наверное, так.

— Стамец… — лениво протянула Бернем.

— Ваше Высочество?

— Подай полотенце. — Она выразительно подняла бровь в ожидании, словно недоумевая, почему он этого еще не сделал. Стамец взял из стопки верхнее, расправил, подошел и осторожно протянул ей на вытянутых руках.

Бернем хмыкнула.

— У тебя странное выражение лица, Стамец. О чем думаешь? — спросила она, забирая полотенце и вытираясь.

— О том, считается ли подавание полотенца повышением в звании или понижением, — пробормотал он.

— А язык у тебя не отсох от страха, — заметила она, разглядывая его. — В отличие от остального. — Бернем медленно обошла Стамеца, ведя ладонью по его торсу на уровне диафрагмы.

— Предупреждаю, я боюсь щекотки, — серьезно произнес он. — Ай.

— Это нехватка тестостерона, Док, или ты настолько испуган? — ее рука скользнула вниз по его животу, остановившись на резинке плавок, совершенно не скрывающих его незаинтересованность.

— Мне холодно, — признался он. — И я за другую команду.

— У тебя нет никакой команды, Стамец. У тебя никого нет, — холодно бросила Бернем. Он кисло улыбнулся.

— Ваша осведомленность поразительна. Вы столько знаете о моей личной жизни. Больше, чем я сам.

— Меня не интересует твоя личная жизнь. Мне скучно, Док.

Ее полотенце упало. Бернем придвинулась еще ближе, положив вторую руку ему на талию и пристально следя за реакцией. Стамец аккуратно отступил.

— Прикажете отравить кого-нибудь? Это вас развлечет? — почти серьезно спросил он. Взгляд Бернем из цепкого стал ледяным.

— Вряд ли. А это — может.

Она резко и сильно толкнула его, и Стамец, поскользнувшись, полетел в бассейн спиной вперед, не успев сообразить и вывернуться. Удар о воду был сильный, но хуже было то, что он запаниковал, наглотался воды и начал тонуть…

***

Он проснулся взмокшим. Сон вспоминался обрывками: Бернем, бассейн, смыкающаяся над головой вода и преломляющийся свет. Так и было, за некоторыми деталями.

Он проспал всего три часа, и не было шанса, что сможет снова заснуть. Время стоило провести с пользой. Переодевшись, Стамец сел перед компьютером, решив снова просмотреть некоторые файлы.

Запароленная папка среди статей и разработок не давала покоя его воображению. Если бы речь шла о нем самом, Стамец сказал бы, что тут может быть спрятано новое оружие, что-то, что он хотел бы сохранить только для себя. Но Пол этого мира совершенно иначе смотрел на вещи. Об оружии можно было забыть. И все же?

Бернем не выходила из головы. Почему она звала его «Док», он не имел понятия. Наверное, для нее все ученые были докторами наук. Впрочем, он действительно им был.

И Калбер был доктором. Но другим. «Дорогой доктор» — Стамец хмыкнул и набрал это как пароль. «Доступ получен», — прошелестел компьютер, прогнав последние остатки сна. В нетерпении Стамец начал постукивать пальцами по столу, дожидаясь, пока закончится де-архивация.

Внутри оказалось несколько папок с фотографиями, логи связи, аудио и видеофайлы. Никаких документов, расчетов, результатов исследований.

Стамец пролистал фотографии. Быть может, тут какой-то шифр? Нет же, обычные снимки. Будничные, праздничные, Пол, пойманный в кадр во время работы, на берегу моря, злющий с какими-то корнями в руках, сыто-довольный в дурацкой гавайской рубашке с пальмами. И Хью. Много-много Хью. Стамец уже видел его лицо на голографии в каюте. Доктор Калбер вне работы любил ярко одеваться и улыбался почти на каждой фотографии, словно ему вообще не приходилось грустить. Совместных фотографий было меньше, и Стамец долго рассматривал каждую, отвлекшись от своей начальной цели. Если бы он жил в этом мире, все это могло быть его. Нет, это не была зависть. Это было какое-то другое, странное чувство, которому он не находил названия. Странно было представлять, что это он мог бы вот так довольно щуриться в камеру, собственнически обнимая за талию своего парня. Это было настолько далеко, настолько чужое, и при этом на удивление притягивающее, что… Он тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность. Записи могут ему пригодиться, чтобы глубже погрузиться в образ. Главное, самому не потеряться в чужой жизни.

Логи шли по дате. Стамец нашел самый последний, отмеченный почему-то цифрой один, и включил запись.

На экране появилась его же каюта, вид на кровать, на которой кто-то спал, обняв подушку. Стамец неверяще приподнял брови: неужели его двойник записывал домашнее порно?

«Привет, — раздался его собственный тихий голос за кадром. — Если ты сюда добрался, значит, что-то пошло не так. И мне очень, очень, очень жаль. Я не хотел делать тебе больно. Но так вышло. Дурацкое оправдание, знаю. Не то чтобы я мечтал скрестить себя с тихоходкой. Даже ради того, чтобы разговаривать с грибами — это того не стоило бы. — Камера дернулась, и на пару секунд показалось лицо Пола, усталое и спокойное. — Просто нельзя было иначе. Слишком мало времени оставалось, чтобы найти другой вариант. Я слишком медленно думал. — Он помолчал. — Это всегда так бесит… Мы уже говорили об этом, и все равно, прости, что принял это решение, не поговорив с тобой. Хотя это ничего бы не изменило в результате. Путешествия по мицелию субъективно прекрасны и объективно необходимы в нашей ситуации, но если эта штука сожгла мне мозг… Прости. — Камера опять вернулась к спящему. Пол хмыкнул. — Ты так красиво спишь. Без задних ног. Двойная смена, нервная работа и я еще тут с проблемами. Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за все. Я не представлял, что оказывается бывает настолько хорошо, пока не встретил тебя. Жил, был всем доволен, грибы, лаборатория, Страал, перспективы, неисследованная вселенная, а тут ты, и оказалось, что прежнее счастье и нынешнее — как небо и земля. Я не хотел бы родиться в мире, где мы не встретились. Я не представляю, что бы со мной было. Не сошел бы я с ума, зациклившись на грибах окончательно? — Он опять помолчал. — Извини, что развел тут лирику. Это на меня непохоже. Просто ты так красиво спишь, и я подумал… Если побочные эффекты будут возрастать, то я могу не успеть сказать тебе. Хотя ты знаешь. Я люблю тебя, дорогой доктор. Я просто очень сильно тебя люблю, Хью».

«Пол? — человек на кровати приподнялся на локте, сонно щурясь. — Ты чего не спишь? Все в порядке, милый?» — «Да, извини, не хотел тебя ра…» — Запись оборвалась на полуслове.

Стамец еще посидел, пялясь на заставку на экране, затем потер виски. Побочные эффекты, значит. Лирику можно было оставить за кадром, но почему-то не получалось. «Милый»… Черт знает что!

***

Капитан собрал всех на следующий день, чтобы сделать общее официальное объявление.

— Рад сообщить вам, что договор с Клингонской империей подписан. Война официально окончена…

Келпианец. Стамец смотрел на это причудливо вылепленное природой лицо и про себя удивлялся. «Самая трусливая раса галактики», так говорили про келпианцев. «Псевдо-разумные», добавляли некоторые, хотя никакие тесты это не подтверждали. «Экзотический вкус», добавляли третьи. Стамец не гордился тем, что в Империи существовал каннибализм. Совсем, совсем не гордился. Впрочем, на судьбу келпианцев ему было плевать, но сам факт отдавал таким доисторическим варварством, что впору было сгорать от стыда. Стамец не интересовался, давно ли императорский двор стал увлекаться таким деликатесом: с начала правления Джорджиу, которая всегда любила экзотическую кухню, или это случилось гораздо раньше. Сам он даже реплицированного мяса не ел и считал себя вегетарианцем.

И все равно, келпианец, ставший капитаном? Ладно, пусть исполняющим обязанности капитана после смерти Лорки, но сути это не меняло. То, с каким вниманием его слушали, с какой приязнью смотрели, впечатляло.

— Это был тяжелый период. И я благодарен каждому из вас за то, чем вы пожертвовали для победы. Мы уникальная команда. Спасибо вам. Адмирал Катрина Корнуэлл, принимавшая активное участие в ведении переговоров, вернется на Землю вместе с нами. Она хотела бы сказать вам несколько слов.

Из тени за его спиной шагнула вперед еще одна знакомая Стамецу фигура. В его мире Корнуэлл умудрилась убедить Императора в своей непричастности к мятежу Лорки. Ага. Как же. Стамец на сто процентов был уверен, что Катрина замазалась в предательстве по самую маковку. Но доказательств не было, а если бы были, Стамец первый сдал бы ее Джорджиу.

— Командование в моем лице выражает благодарность экипажу «Дискавери». Вы — гордость Звездного флота. Нам приказано прибыть на Землю, где вы получите награды и повышения. А также сможете отдохнуть и повидать родных и близких. У Штаба большие планы на вашу команду. Флот сильно пострадал в ходе последней войны, но мы приложим все силы, чтобы «Дискавери» вернулся к исследовательской работе, как было задумано изначально. Я благодарю вас и от себя лично. Если бы не ваш профессионализм, я не была бы здесь.

Всех отпустили, и Стамец собирался исчезнуть вместе с остальными, когда ему на плечо легла ладонь с длинными узловатыми пальцами.

— Я хотел бы поговорить с вами, лейтенант. Пройдемте со мной? — попросил келпианец. Стамец оглянулся, поймал сочувствующий взгляд Тилли — в последнее время все ее взгляды были сочувствующими, — и последовал за капитаном.

Малая переговорная была пуста. Капитан Сару сел в кресло за стол и предложил Стамецу присоединиться. Стамец сел, тщательно контролируя выражение лица. Он понятия не имел, к чему все это, но начало ему не нравилось.

— Лейтенант, я хотел сообщить вам, что ваша ситуация с ДНК тихоходки рассматривалась штабом по ускоренной процедуре. По факту случившееся подходит под евгеническое вмешательство в природу человека, но мы все знаем особые обстоятельства, которые к этому привели, поэтому хочу вас заверить, никаких официальных последствий это для вас не принесет. Что же до неофициальных… Я хотел бы услышать от вас, как, по вашему мнению, вы справляетесь с ситуацией?

— Хорошо. Медперсонал продолжает мониторить мое состояние, — ответил Стамец настороженно.

— Меня интересует ваше психологическое состояние.

— Мне пройти психотесты?

— Лейтенант, признаюсь, до меня дошли слухи, что вы не заинтересованы в дальнейших исследованиях мицелиевой сети. Вы собираетесь покинуть Звездный флот? Я знаю, что изначально поменять лабораторию на флотский исследовательский корабль — это был не ваш выбор. Теперь, когда война окончена…

Стамец непонимающе на него уставился.

— Вы хотите сказать, что меня просто так отпустят, если я захочу? Вот с этим вот? — он ткнул пальцем в предплечье, в спрятанный под тканью рукава коннектор. Сару удивленно наклонил голову, сплетая пальцы на столе перед собой.

— Смотря, что вы вкладываете в «просто так». Естественно, вам придется подписать дополнительные бумаги о неразглашении и быть под постоянным медицинским контролем, но в остальном, это ваш выбор, оставаться на службе или покинуть ее.

— Серьезно? — «Вы все больные», — хотелось ему сказать, но он сдержался. — Я предполагал несколько более высокий уровень защиты секретных данных. Отказ от сотрудничества не повлечет моего устранения?

— В каком смысле?

— Отстранения, я хотел сказать, — замялся Стамец. — От других научных исследований. «Дискавери» стал мне дорог, но, возможно, мне стоит сменить обстановку. Здесь все действует на меня угнетающе.

Стамец неотрывно смотрел на инопланетянина, пытаясь расшифровать выражение его лица. Исчезнуть с «Дискавери», сохранить свое имя и доступ к научному сообществу, возможно, получить предложения о сотрудничестве — да от того же Флота, просто на другой основе, — выстроить новую жизнь, забыть мицелий как страшный сон… Не об этом ли он мечтал?

— Я не думаю, что вам стоит опасаться чего-либо подобного, однако, я попросил бы вас все взвесить, прежде чем принимать окончательное решение. Не торопитесь. Нам будет жаль потерять вас, лейтенант. Вы часть нашей корабельной семьи.

— Хорошо. Я подумаю, — кивнул Стамец, мысленно ликуя. — Что-то еще?

— Да. К сожалению, — вздохнул Сару. — О смерти доктора Калбера сообщили его родственникам. Его сестра и мать связались с нами. Они хотели бы провести прощальную церемонию на Земле, если вы не возражаете. В файлах доктора нет волеизъявления о том, как следует поступить с его телом. Родственники настаивают на кремации.

— Нет. — Это вырвалось как-то само, и Стамец мельком с удивлением глянул на свое отражение в черном блестящем пластике стола. Что он несет? Какое ему дело? — Я… хотел бы отложить решение этого вопроса. Тело в криокамере?

Зачем он сказал это? Стамец не понимал. Зачем ему нужно чужое, мертвое, переломанное тело? Хью ему никто и звать его… Хью, допустим. Сдать родне, и пускай разбираются. Порыдать для приличия. Все равно обратно этого Хью не вытащить, а если и вытащить, то вот ему, Стамецу, это совершенно ни к чему. И все равно что-то внутри мешало принять этот разумный план. Если бы он был на месте Пола (а он был), если бы он был Полом (это и его имя), если бы Хью был для него не просто абстрактным парнем, с которым спал двойник, то найти возможность вернуть Калбера стала бы его навязчивой идеей. И не такой уж нереализуемой. Нужно было только разобраться, как его сознание переместилось в это тело, почему он не исчез, когда его убили. У Стамеца была мысль, что все завязано на Стеллавиатори, чьи споры проникали всюду на «Дискавери», «намагничивая» людей. И что в мицелии было бы больше знакомых лиц, если бы случились другие потери в экипаже. Калбер и умер, и нет. И при наличии тела, и если найти специалиста по нейробиологии, с которым можно было разделить свои идеи, кто знает… Что бы он сказал Хью, если бы удалось его вытащить? Что бы Хью ему сказал? Черт, явно ничего хорошего.

— Лейтенант, вы меня не слушаете?

— Простите, — Стамец вынырнул из мыслей.

— Вам решать, лейтенант. — В голосе капитана проступило сожаление. — Еще раз примите мои соболезнования.

Стамец поднялся, и его повело, как тогда, в первый день в медотсеке. Пол грозился поменяться с потолком; Стамец попытался ухватиться за стол, но руки соскользнули. У келпианца оказалась молниеносная реакция, Сару поймал его буквально на лету. Он оказался твердый. И надежный. Стамец, который с трудом переносил чужие прикосновения, с удивлением ловил собственные странные ощущения. Ему не было неприятно, наоборот. Келпианец пах необычно, но приятно. А руки удерживали крепко, но очень аккуратно, практически бережно.

— Я вызываю медотсек? — спросил он обеспокоенно.

— Нет. — Стамец медленно возвращал контроль над телом. — Не надо.

— Я хотел попросить у вас прощения, лейтенант, — наклонив голову, произнес келпианец. — Как исполняющий обязанности капитана, я делал то, что считал правильным, но при этом я давил на вас. Возможно, слишком сильно. То, что с вами сейчас происходит, частично и моя вина. Не знаю, можно ли было по другому, и благодаря вашему самопожертвованию мы все живы… Почти все…

— Я понял. — Стамец поморщился. — Спасибо. Я пойду?

— Идите.

***

«Привет. Ты сбрасываешь уже третий звонок, и я начинаю волноваться. Душа моя, с тобой там все в порядке? На всякий случай, даты конференции подтверждены, и если с твоей стороны ничего не изменилось, то через две недели мы наконец…»

Стамец выключил запись и потер уставшие глаза. Образ улыбающегося Хью отпечатался под веками. Доктор Калбер был красивым человеком. Если бы Стамец встретил такого в своем мире, то точно не пропустил бы мимо. А может, и пропустил бы. Неизвестно, каким бы чудовищем стал доктор в другой вселенной. Доктор Смерть? Очень смешно.

Этот вечер Стамец как обычно планировал провести в одиночестве за изучением законченных и только начатых работ своего двойника. Но что-то не складывалось. Мысли постоянно уплывали куда-то не туда. К тому же Хью, к примеру. Или к Сару. К красивым и печальным глазам Бернем. К смешливой Тилли. Стоило подумать о ней, как она появилась. Мнущаяся под его дверями кадет — он уже стал привыкать к этой картине.

— Что случилось?

— Я отправила вам несколько вызовов, лейтенант, но вы не отвечали…

— Я занят. Кадет, вам не кажется, что вы переходите границы?

— Пожалуйста, лейтенант… — У нее заполыхали уши. — Простите, но я не могу вернуться без вас. Все ждут.

— Кто?

— В зоне отдыха на шестой палубе вечеринка в честь окончания войны. Все там. Это неофициальное мероприятие, но там практически вся команда, кто сейчас не на вахте. А вы такая важная часть нашей победы, и без вас совсем не то. Меня послали, потому что они почему-то думают, что мне удастся вас уговорить. Не знаю, почему они так решили…

— Потому что я предпочту скорее согласиться, чем слушать ваше бормотание весь вечер. И да, я зануда. Но вы могли бы креативнее подойти к вопросу, сказать, что у нас там гормагандер рожает… Ведите.

— Правда?

— Правда-правда. — Стамец кинул усталый взгляд на открытые на компьютере вкладки. Все это было интересно, но не его. Может, стоило создать нечто новое, до чего не додумался его предшественник? Если ему больше нет доступа к мицелию и всю эту ветку исследований нужно свернуть, всегда можно начать с нуля в другом направлении. Не хотелось. Возможно, последние годы, когда все его мысли крутились вокруг «Харона» и создания биологического оружия, он потерял хватку? От этой мысли внутри обожгло негодованием — нет, быть такого не может! Он не выдохся! Он еще покажет этому миру! Просто ему нужно передохнуть, развеяться. — Ведите, Тилли. И пусть все остальное подождет.

Современная танцевальная музыка, игра света, много незнакомых людей в красивой одежде, напитки алкогольные и не очень — это была странная, непривычная ему атмосфера. Обычно он избегал общих сборищ. Никогда не знаешь, чем это закончится, и все ли останутся живы. Но тут он ничем не рисковал.

Тилли вела его, словно на поводке, лавируя между танцующими, в какое-то известное только ей место. Он уже начал озираться, когда они остановились, и она провозгласила так громко, что перекрыла даже музыку.

— У меня получилось. Вот!

Музыку сразу приглушили, вокруг Стамеца образовалось свободное пространство, знакомые-незнакомые люди с улыбками смотрели на него. Он повернулся к Тилли, собираясь потребовать объяснений, но она уже отступила к общей линии оставив его в центре образовавшегося круга в одиночестве.

— С днем рождения! — объявила адмирал Корнуэлл, привлекая к себе его внимание. Рядом с ней стояли Сару и Бернем.

— С днем рождения, лейтенант! — прозвучал металлический голос с другой стороны, и когда он обернулся, то чуть не уткнулся носом в большой торт в руках Аириам, киборгизированной женщины, офицера мостика, отвечающую за контроль над споровым двигателем, его глаза и уши на мостике во время прыжков. Стоп, остановил он сам себя, — не его. — С днем рождения, Пол.

— С днем рождения! — загалдели все остальные, пока Стамец судорожно пытался понять, каким образом его двойник умудрился родиться не только в другой день, но и в другом месяце.

Куча людей принялась его обнимать, похлопывать по плечам, говорить короткие поздравления. Он не успевал оборачиваться и отвечать, чувствуя подступающее головокружение. Расслабиться не получалось. Старые привычки брали свое. При таком тесном общении ему чудилась опасность со всех сторон.

— Да дайте вы ему немного вздохнуть, — вмешалась Тилли со смехом, предлагая ему бокал с чем-то ароматным. Группа рядом с ним поредела, и он смог перевести дух.

— У нас сегодня не один повод праздновать, — начал Сару, обращаясь ко всем. — Кроме того, что мы отмечаем окончание войны, сегодня особый день у нашего главного инженера. От имени всей команды я хотел бы поблагодарить вас, Пол Стамец, за самоотверженность и вдохновенную работу. — Он поднял бокал с чем-то золотистым. — Ваше открытие — невероятный прорыв в науке. Ваша приверженность делу — пример для остальных. Поздравляю!

— Я много была наслышана о вас еще до того, как корабль «Дискавери» впервые покинул док, — подхватила адмирал. — Вам пришлось сменить вашу лабораторию на пост на исследовательском судне. Это было непростое решение. Гражданские специалисты тяжело приживаются во флоте. Мы не были уверены, что все получится. Я очень рада, что тогда вы согласились. Без вас мы бы не выиграли эту войну. Теперь вы часть этой большой семьи. Поздравляю.

Она отсалютовала ему бокалом. И все подняли свои.

— Поздравляем!

Он выпил со всеми, все еще сбитый с толку и смущенный. Шатенка с имплантом вместо одного из глаз — Детмер, вспомнил он, — предложила ему другой бокал, полный. Со многими офицерами мостика ему было проще. Он не встречал их копии в своем мире, и впечатление ничем не смазывалось.

— Я по началу вас даже боялась, — призналась Детмер доверительно. — Вы были такой суровый, страшно было ближе чем на два метра к вам подходить. Но потом мы поняли, что это от напряжения. Вы все свое время тратили на вычисления, чтобы не случилось никакой ошибки, и лучше, чем кто-либо другой понимали, чем может для нас всех кончиться неудачный эксперимент. Спасибо, что не позволили никому на вас повлиять и добились результата. Мы помним, на что это было похоже, и как капитан Лорка не давал вам прохода, снова и снова требуя ускориться. Иногда нам… мне казалось, что он прав, что вы, гражданский, не понимаете, каковы ставки, но потом… после тихоходки стало ясно, что вы просто не готовы рисковать другими. Но готовы собой.

— А мне особо нечего сказать, — добродушно сбил пафос Рис, связист с мостика. — Я сразу решил, что у нас будет крутой инженер и научник в одном флаконе. И хотя иногда казалось, что грибы вы любите больше людей…

— Для специалистов из медотсека вы всегда были загадкой, — подхватила доктор Поллард. — А сейчас даже больше, чем раньше. И я настаиваю, вам нужно серьезнее относиться к своему здоровью…

— Что, и никакого алкоголя? — притворно возмутилась Тилли и, стушевавшись под взглядом капитана, слиняла за спину Бернем.

— Меня вы сразу невзлюбили, и мы все знаем, почему, — в свой черед начала та. — Я не была частью этого корабля, и мои прежние поступки — им нет оправдания. Я была чужой вам и, наверное, даже опасной. Но тогда, на «Глене», в момент опасности вы, не сомневаясь, отдали мне фазер, когда каждая секунда была на счету, не дожидаясь ничьих распоряжений. С той минуты я поняла, что могу на вас рассчитывать. Я очень благодарна за моральную поддержку, которую вы мне оказали позже. Спасибо!

— А я сталкер! — пискнула Тилли и залпом допила содержимое своего бокала. Ее распущенные волосы в свете мигающих огней казались то огненными, то синими. — Я гонялась за доктором Стамецем три с половиной года, почти с моего поступления в Академию. Я прочитала все его… все ваши работы, и так получилось, что у меня было точно такое же направление, и я взяла себе темой на… А потом вы ответили на мое письмо, я думала, умру прямо там на месте.

— Тилли, притормози…

— Лейтенант Стамец, можно пригласить вас на танец? — выпалила Тилли и тут же собрала букет всевозможных «О-о-о!» в свой адрес от окружающих.

— Я не танцую, кадет.

— Вы прекрасно танцуете, — невозмутимо сдала его Бернем. — Кстати, если вы не сбежите после первого танца, я попросила бы у вас второй.

Очередная порция «О-о-о» пролетела над компанией. Стамец не знал, что сказать. Поэтому просто подал руку Тилли и повел ее в сторону танцующих.

Спустя четверть часа ему удалось наконец отвоевать себе право на условное уединение, ему позволили остаться одному на диване у стены, пока все остальные продолжали разговаривать, пить, обниматься, ритмично двигаться под музыку. Стамец смотрел на них из своего угла и не знал, что чувствует.

— Можно присоединиться? — прозвучало над ухом, и рядом с ним села Катрина Корнуэлл. Ждать разрешения она не стала, видимо, подозревая, что адмиралам не отказывают. Отпивая из бокала, она тоже несколько минут смотрела на праздник со стороны.

— Все такие счастливые, — заметила она. — А вы задумчивый.

— Просто это было как-то неожиданно.

— Представляю. — Она улыбнулась своим мыслям. — Я знаю, что вы сейчас испытываете. Вам кажется, что все сказанное адресовано не вам, а другому человеку.

Стамец поднял на нее изумленные и слегка настороженные глаза. Если бы Корнуэлл догадалась, кто он на самом деле, она так не улыбалась бы! Она продолжила:

— Со мной тоже такое случалось. Начинает казаться, что ты не заслуживаешь подобного отношения, таких оценок, что вот сейчас все откроется, и все поймут, что на самом деле ты совсем не так хорош, как о тебе думают. Синдром самозванца. Не переживайте, такое случается у каждого второго хотя бы раз в жизни. И мы каждую секунду ожидаем разоблачения и не в состоянии наслаждаться плодами своих трудов, потому что заняты переживанием пустых страхов. — Она похлопала его по руке. — Ничего, с этим можно жить. А в вашем случае страхи беспочвенны более чем полностью. Вы, как никто, заслуживаете признания и поддержки.

Стамец отвел взгляд. Его страхи — он привычно отмахивался от них. Когда проблема появится, тогда и будем с нею разбираться. Такой подход уже аукался ему в прошлом. В последний раз он чуть не угробил вселенную. Но если посмотреть страхам в лицо… Он почти хотел, чтобы его разоблачили, потому что ожидать этого каждую минуту было мучительно. Утомляла необходимость быть кем-то другим, догадываться, каких ответов от него ждут, осторожничать с каждым словом. А еще хотелось встать и спросить у всех: неужели вы не видите, что я — не он? Если он был вам так дорог, если вы его хорошо знали, то где у вас глаза? И почему вы не сказали ему все эти вещи раньше?

Возможно, и сказали. Черт. Он отставил бокал в сторону.

— Эй, все в порядке? — спросила Корнуэлл.

— Да. Просто я не праздную дни рождения…

— А, это, — Катрина усмехнулась. — Все в курсе, что до вашего праздника еще не скоро, но сообща решили забыть. В конце концов, с перемещениями по мицелию вы потеряли почти год. Этот день рождения мы были вам должны.

— О… Спасибо. А я уж решил, что у меня немного поехала крыша.

— Нет, с вашей крышей все в полном порядке. По крайней мере, я очень на это надеюсь. Но, если позволите, я все же посоветовала бы вам пообщаться со специалистом. Последний месяц для вас выдался слишком интенсивным. И травматичным.

— На «Дискавери» нет психолога.

— Временно есть. — Она ткнула себя пальцем в грудь. — Первая основная специализация.

— Вы предлагаете?… О, боже. — Только этого ему не хватало. Усилием подавив панику, он пробормотал: — Нет, спасибо. Я справляюсь.

***

В коридорах можно было услышать приглушенную музыку из рекреационной зоны. Мелодия смазывалась, а вот ритм ударных болезненным пульсом отдавался в висках. Головная боль достигла того уровня, когда нужно было что-то делать, и Стамец, планировавший остаток вечера провести над разработками Пола, решил сперва завернуть в медотсек. В этот час там был только дежурный медбрат, обеспокоенно поднявшийся навстречу из-за стола, когда Стамец вошел.

— Ничего страшного, — поднял руки Стамец еще до того, как молодой медик успел накинуться на него с трикодером. — Просто головная боль. Можно мне чего-нибудь термоядерного? А то не смогу уснуть.

— Сперва нужно установить причину боли, — терпеливо пояснил медбрат, включая трикодер.

— Много шума, резкий свет, стресс — это я вам и без трикодера скажу.

— Как-никак у вас доктор в семье, — улыбнулся медбрат и тут же стух. — Извините. Просто необычно, чтобы Пол Стамец сам пришел сдаваться в медотсек.

— Да, раньше мне это было не нужно, — почти мстительно сказал Стамец, пытаясь заставить медбрата почувствовать себя еще более виноватым. Тот, видимо, проникся и следующие две минуты работал молча: сверил результаты сканирования с медкартой, приготовил инъекцию.

— Доктор Поллард сказала, что, возможно, вы захотите… увидеть тело, — негромко предложил медбрат, делая укол. — Она сказала, что вам это необходимо… Подождите несколько секунд, боль сейчас пройдет.

— Вы думаете? — Стамец скривился, обхватывая себя руками, словно от холода. — Значит, мне рекомендован терапевтический визит в морг? Что ж, раз доктор сказал в морг, значит, в морг.

Медбрат удивленно приподнял брови.

— Сейчас?

— С докторами лучше не спорить. Я знаю это, как никто другой, — абсолютно серьезно ответил Стамец, сверля собеседника мрачным взглядом. Боль и вправду стала уходить. — Или у вас какие-то планы?

— Нет. Но, может, подождать доктора Поллард?

— Я имею право видеть своего… мужа, когда сам пожелаю, нет?

— …Пойдемте.

Большое белое помещение заливал холодный голубоватый свет. Одна из стен представляла из себя хранилище криокапсул, спрятанных за пронумерованными ячейками. К счастью, подавляющее их количество были пустыми.

Медбрат набрал на планшете код, одна из ячеек открылась, давая доступ к капсуле.

— Вот, — вздохнул медбрат, выкатив саркофаг из стекла и металла перед молчащим Стамецем. — Позовете меня, когда закончите?

Он исчез за дверями. Стамец вздохнул свободнее, помедлил еще несколько секунд и шагнул к ячейке.

— Ну, здравствуй, дорогой доктор.

В криокапсуле можно было видеть голову человека и немного плечи. Это оборудование использовалось в равной мере как для мертвых, так и для живых, дизайн ничем не отличался, и можно было подумать, что Хью Калбер просто спит, облаченный в свою белую медицинскую форму. Стамец провел ладонью по стеклу. Оно не казалось холодным.

— Да, ты, наверное, не мечтал оказаться в роли Белоснежки, — пробормотал он, вглядываясь в черты лица, которые уже успел основательно изучить по видео. — Почему-то в реальности никогда не бывает так просто, как в сказках. Ты умер. Я жив. И я приложу все силы, чтобы прожить подаренную мне жизнь, каждую из доставшихся мне минут… — Стамец помолчал некоторое время. — Я слушаю твои оперы. Они прекрасны. Мы могли бы… нет. Не могли. Тебя больше нет. Точка. Разговаривать с мертвым человеком — это уже край. Но иногда я думаю, что было бы, если бы я смог тебя вернуть. Что бы ты сказал…

Ему показалось, что сзади раздался шорох. Он резко обернулся и поймал взглядом какое-то движение позади стола. Если бы у него был фазер, он уже достал бы его. Убеждая себя, что тут не может быть никакой опасности, он шагнул вперед.

— Выходите немедленно! — потребовал он, одной рукой вцепившись в край капсулы, другую сжимая в кулак. За столом пошуршали снова, и с пола поднялась пунцовая от смущения Тилли.

— Простите, — выдавила она. — Я не хотела…

— Я жду объяснений, кадет, — бросил он с яростью. Какая наглость, неописуемо!

— Я подумала, что вам не стоит оставаться одному тут… ну, вот… И не хотела мешать, а раз я уже вошла, то не могла выйти так, чтобы вы не заметили.

— Зачем ты вообще за мной шла? Шпионишь?

— Нет!.. — она словно уменьшилась в росте. — Вообще-то, да. Простите! Простите меня, пожалуйста! — казалось, она сейчас заплачет.

— Прекратить истерику, кадет! У Бернем учитесь, держите эмоции в узде. Почему вы не в состоянии понять, что мне тоже нужно уединение и покой? Тем более, в такие моменты! — яда в его голосе хватало, чтобы отравить половину экипажа.

— Простите! Я виновата! Но вы так изменились! Я начала подозревать, что что-то неладно, я хотела разобраться…

— Разобрались?

— Да…

— Тогда, свободны. Вон!

— Я… мне казалось, что вы — это не вы. Я не знаю, как объяснить. Не те паузы между словами, другие увлечения, и даже жесты… — она начала плакать. Он зажмурился, пытаясь вернуть контроль, медленно выдохнул. Чертова девчонка. Но кто же знал, что она так хорошо знает своего начальника. Сталкерша, что б ее! Отравить незаметно, и дело с концом.

— Тилли, прекратите, все, я не сержусь. Почти. — попытался он ее успокоить. — И что вы решили? Что я инопланетная сущность, захватившая вашего главного инженера?

— Я не знала, что думать. В одну минуту вы были сами собой, а потом вдруг что-то словно переключалось… Вы меняетесь, у вас есть для этого причины, просто это так быстро стало происходить, и я…

— Вы со многими поделились своими подозрениями?

— С Бернем. С Сару. С Поллард. Со многими. Они тоже заметили странное, но теперь я уверена, что ошиблась.

— В чем ошиблась.

— Вы — это вы.

— Спасибо большое! — он все же не смог убрать язвительность из голоса, хотя внутри и поселился какой-то нехороший холодок. — И как же вы пришли к такому гениальному выводу?

— Я же шпионила за вами, — шмыгнула она носом. — Я наблюдала, как вы ведете себя, когда никого нет рядом. И вот тут, с доктором Калбером… Вы — это вы. Теперь я знаю!

«Ничего ты не знаешь, — подумал Стамец. — Глупая, глупая, глупая девчонка. Если бы ты догадывалась, с кем связалась».

***

На следующий день во время их совместной смены Тилли все еще выглядела виноватой и пыталась не отсвечивать, что Стамеца полностью устраивало. С минуты на минуту должен был прийти приказ о возвращении на Землю, и рутинная работа сопровождалась тихими разговорами о том, кто как проведет время отпуска. Стамец занимался бумагомарательством, читал отчеты и визировал их. Вот странно, ни один бумажный листок в процессе не пострадал, все отчеты давно печатались на паддах, а слово сохранилось. Стамец думал об этом и других случайных вещах до самого обеда, который, как обычно, собирался пропустить. Когда весь персонал кроме двух дежурных техников уходил, ему было как-то спокойнее. Чем меньше людей в поле его зрения, тем лучше. Но даже в этом утопическом мире не было совершенства. Тилли, ускакавшая на обед вместе со всеми, вернулась буквально через четверть часа, сияя.

— Я с интересными новостями, лейтенант! — подойдя ближе, сказала она. Стамец еще за три метра одарил ее таким взглядом, что, будь у нее хотя бы минимальное чувство самосохранения, она не решилась бы приближаться. Но иногда кадет была еще более толстокожей, чем тихоходка. — Объявили, что мы возвращаемся на Землю, но командование получило сообщение, что поступают странные данные с луны в системе Веги, и нас направляют туда для изучения ситуации. Там Стеллавиатори, — на всякий случай добавила она, словно он мог не знать. На самом деле, мог и не знать, но его предшественник составлял подробные отчеты, и проекту терраформирования и разведения Стеллавиатори в планетарных масштабах было посвящено немало страниц. — Так что сперва Вега, потом домой! Вы рады? Мы снова увидим ваш рукотворный грибной лес.

— Несказанно! — прищурился он. — Я хотел бы оставить Стеллавиатори в покое. Они и так слишком многое пережили в последнее время.

— Нам приказано сделать дополнительный запас спор, — добавила девушка, немного поумерив восторги.

Стамец сделал вид, что не слышит ее. Но продержался не дольше минуты.

— Почему вы об этом знаете, а я нет? Что вообще творится на этом корабле?

— Просто я ждала Бернем, когда получили сообщение. Вы отказались от проекта, но у нас нет специалистов вашего уровня для решения этой задачи. Капитан Сару наверняка вызовет вас, чтобы обсудить ситуацию и убедить вернуться. Хотя бы временно.

Он жутко скучал по своим грибам. И по Стелле тоже. Но ему просто было нельзя!..

— Я могу консультировать, — нахмурился он. — Но технической работой больше заниматься не стану. Посмотрим, что там у них за данные, возможно, вы справитесь и без меня.

— Лейтенант Стамец, — раздалось по внутренней связи. — Пожалуйста, подойдите в малую переговорную, палуба четыре. Вас вызывает исполняющий обязанности капитана Сару.

«Вот видите», — беззвучно проартикулировала Тилли. Стамец дернул бровью и пошел на выход.

Конечно, он согласился. В принципе, было достаточно ему приказать, но в этом мире даже приказы старались высказывать в форме просьбы. По крайней мере, в некритичных случаях.

Три из оставленных на луне Веги зонда передавали необъяснимые данные о скачкообразных изменениях гравитационных полей. Четвертый зонд просто исчез, прекратив трансляцию, в то время как два из трех оставшихся продолжали передавать его данные, кардинально отличающиеся от их собственных. Словно зонды фиксировали показания разных мест, физически находясь рядом. Почти рядом — что в планетарных масштабах сотня метров? Стационарный модуль не мог никуда переместиться, это Стамец знал точно. Возможно, технический сбой, но его двойник в своих работах предсказывал спонтанное зарождение червоточин в местах наибольшей концентрации Стеллавиатори, и теперь им предстояло выяснить, насколько Пол был прав.

Стамец, сколько не повторял себе, что нужно вообще держаться от этого подальше, собственным предупреждениям не внял. И когда они оказались на орбите луны, изучал поступающие данные от корабельных сенсоров даже с большим энтузиазмом, чем восторженная Тилли. Если им удастся просчитать условия создания червоточин и отследить закономерности, то гипертуннели можно будет проводить под контролем и там, где удобно человеку. Почти. Оставалась необходимость подбирать мертвые миры с подходящей атмосферой для заселения прототакситами, но это уже были детали. Вот только сенсоры корабля, в отличие от зондов, передавали стабильный поток данных, ничем особо не отличающийся от нормы. Словно все четыре зонда просто одновременно вышли из строя.

Стамец рекомендовал высадку и даже согласился отправиться вместе с группой. Часть техников должна была контролировать забор спор, а он с Тилли и еще двумя коллегами выяснить, что случилось с зондами.

Мысленно Стамец продолжал повторять, что ничем не рискует. То есть, рискует, но не больше, чем в любом другом месте во вселенной. На нем будет скафандр, так что никакого контакта со спорами не предвидится. Атмосфера луны была слишком разреженной, а близость Веги добавляла опасности для человека высоким радиационным фоном.

Лес прототакситов оказался неописуемо прекрасным. У Стамеца когда-то была лабораторная оранжерея со Стеллавиатори, но масштабы были несравнимы. Искусственно ускоренный рост позволил этому виду заполонить две трети поверхности луны, и теперь вокруг телепортировавшейся на поверхность группы колыхались грибы в два-три роста человека. Длинные ножки разветвлялись, как стебли растений, на разной высоте, образуя нечто, напоминающее соцветия. Нежные цвета с преобладанием золотисто-бежевого и голубоватого давали отдых глазу. И над всем этим великолепием парили споры, кажущиеся перламутровыми в лучах заходящего солнца.

Трикодер показывал направление для их группы. Стамец шел в середине, но периодически застревал то над одним, то над другим экземпляром. Поразительно, но откуда-то здесь завелись и другие прототакситы, и оставалось загадкой, как они могли тут появиться. Черт, как же давно он не был в нормальной исследовательской экспедиции! Последние годы Стамец безвылазно сидел на «Хароне» и почти забыл, насколько это прекрасно — лично зарыться в грунт, брать образцы, сравнивать графики и просто смотреть, впитывать взглядом это торжество жизни на отдельно взятой луне.

Когда их группа дошла до первого зонда, две другие доложили о завершении сбора биомассы на двадцать и на тридцать процентов.

Внешне аппарат, казалось, не пострадал. Да, к нему оказалось непросто подобраться и опоры зонда все заросли грибами, но датчики внутри работали исправно. И все же, после диагностики системы перезапустили и перепроверили новые результаты. Все было чисто.

— Не будем терять время, — объявил Стамец. — Вы двое займитесь номером два, а вы — третьим. Я пойду к четвертому. Пойдемте, Тилли. У нас самый загадочный и проблемный аппарат. «Дискавери», вы нас слышите?

— Сто из ста, лейтенант.

— Что на сканерах?

— Безмятежность. Простите, никаких изменений данных, сэр.

— Держите нас в курсе.

Группа разделилась. Стамец и Тилли шли еще около десяти минут, постоянно сверяясь с трикодерами. Лес вокруг них постепенно менялся, приобретая совершенно иные, более плотные оттенки. Многообразие прототакситов уже начинало настораживать. Когда Стамец обнаружил пластинчатый гриб в одной из излучин, то не сдержал изумленный возглас.

— Я ничего не понимаю! Этого просто не может быть.

У Тилли тоже был ошарашенный вид.

— Ладно, давайте закончим с зондом, а потом вернемся к этому невероятному факту, — пробормотал Стамец, снимая показания трикодера. — Нужно будет взять образец на корабль…

Тилли кивнула и поспешила вперед.

— Вообще-то отсюда его должно быть уже видно, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла Тилли, словно это была ее вина.

— Что вы думаете разглядеть за этим лесом? — фыркнул Стамец. — Мы идем верно, еще пятьдесят метров, и мы у цели.

Он оказался прав, через пятьдесят метров они нашли зонд. Две из трех его опор обломились, и вся конструкция лежала на земле. Естественно, грибы использовали новую опору с большим удовольствием, колыхаясь над зондом, словно над поверженным противником. Когда они попытались открыть люк, земля содрогнулась и по долине, заросшей грибами, пронесся грохот. Стамец и Тилли переглянулись.

— «Дискавери» ответьте.

— Слушаем вас, лейтенант.

— Что у нас с сейсмической активностью?

— По нулям, сэр.

— Мы только что ощутили толчок и вполне серьезный. Сканеры не могли такое пропустить, — настаивал Стамец.

— Ничего нет, сэр, — обеспокоенно ответил связист. — Другие группы тоже ничего не ощутили.

— Что у вас происходит? — вмешался в разговор капитан Сару.

— Пока трудно сказать, сэр. Я рекомендовал бы вернуть все группы на корабль. В качестве превентивной меры.

Сару помолчал.

— Хорошо, вас тоже?

Стамец глянул на Тилли.

— Мы сначала закончим с зондом.

— Тогда ждем сигнала.

Люк поддался, открылась панель доступа к компьютерному терминалу. Работающему терминалу. Новый толчок оказался еще сильнее, им пришлось вцепиться в корпус, чтобы не упасть.

— Нужно ускориться, — приказал Стамец, вводя команды и синхронизируя зонд с трикодером. — Черт побери, какой идиот установил тут пароль?

Тилли изумленно подняла на него глаза.

— Вы.

— Вот черт. Теперь вспомнить, что я тут вставил. Вы знаете? У нас нет времени…

Тилли отступила на шаг.

— Вы сказали, что это так просто, что невозможно забыть.

Черт, как всегда, в самый неподходящий момент.

— Тилли, я не помню. Вводите пароль и убираемся отсюда. У этого зонда банк памяти переполнен, а трансляция идет как ни в чем ни бывало…

— Про модификацию вы тоже не помните?

— Мало ли я вносил модификаций?

— Вы изменили некоторые агрозонды в момент засева площади, поменяв импульсную интенсивность стрел. Возможно, это повлияло на формирование экосистемы в ближайшем радиусе?

— А, эти… Вы считаете? Мне нужно уточнить цифры, но я не вижу, с чего бы это могло как-то повлиять, — задумался Стамец. Тилли отступила еще на шаг.

— Не было никаких модификаций. Все зонды были стандартными, — тихо сказала она.

— Так, какого черта! Вам нечем больше заняться, как…

— Вы не Пол Стамец!

— Кадет, вы меня достали. Определитесь уже! Столько всего произошло, черт побери, я путаюсь в этих мицелиевых реальностях, где что было сделано, где что не было запаролено…

Новый толчок сбил обоих с ног. Тилли поднялась быстрее Стамеца, ввела пароль и закончила передачу данных.

— Вы не поверите! — сказала она, глядя на цифры на экране трикодера. Прежде, чем она успела продолжить, земля затряслась, с пугающим скрежетом зонд сдвинулся с места. Тилли с визгом попыталась отскочить, но у нее под ногами земля стала осыпаться и проседать, она поскользнулась и оказалась придавленной одной из опор перевернувшегося зонда. Тряска прекратилась. Стамец чертыхнулся и осторожно приблизился к Тилли. Девушка была жива и относительно цела, насколько можно было судить при поверхностном осмотре. Она испуганно посмотрела на него, когда он присел рядом с ней на корточки.

— Тилли?

— Я… в порядке. Просто боюсь шевелиться.

Он попытался сдвинуть опору, она поддавалась, но с трудом. Острый край плотно прижимался к поверхности скафандра, грозя при любом неловком движении нарушить его целостность. Тилли проследила за его взглядом.

— «Дискавери», вы нас слышите? Поднимайте двоих, немедленно. «Дискавери»? — произнес Стамец в коммуникатор. На линии стояла тишина. — Прекрасно, — с сарказмом произнес он. — Что будем делать?

Тилли молчала.

— Не двигайтесь. Будем надеяться, что следующий толчок случится не сразу.

Он переместился к открытой панели зонда. Система работала, передача шла. Он попытался перенастроить сигнал своего коммуникатора, используя мощности зонда. — «Дискавери», где вы, ответьте…

— Слышим вас… но с помехами. Не можем отследить ваши сигналы…

— Нужна телепортация. Кадет Тилли пострадала…

— Плохо слышно. Лейтенант Стамец, мы не можем определить, где вы находитесь. Ваша зона полностью экранирована…

— Мы рядом с зондом…

— Зонд больше не фиксируется.

— Я через него с вами разговариваю, черт побери!..

— Зона экранирована неравномерно, радиус от трехсот до восьмисот метров, вы меня слышите? Попробуйте выбраться, мы отслеживаем постоянно любые биосигналы. У нас здесь серьезные сложности, слышите нас? Лейтенант Стамец…

Земля опять задрожала, Тилли тихо ойкнула. Стамец забрал трикодер с собранными данными и снова присел рядом с кадетом.

В принципе, эта история могла избавить его от одной рыжей кудрявой проблемы. Кажется, Тилли думала как раз об этом, следя за каждым его движением.

— Кажется, у меня… что-то не так с подачей воздуха, — выдохнула она. Стамец взглянул на показатели на ее скафандре. Воздух действительно уходил, и очень быстро.

— Как все удачно сложилось, да? — криво улыбнулась Тилли. Сквозь стекло шлема было видно, как ее лицо покрывается испариной.

Девчонка слишком много о нем знала, у нее был длинный язык и она была очень похожа на человека, которого он при случае с удовольствием отравил бы… Стамец выдохнул, принимая решение. В том, что он — Пол Стамец, ее убедят только поступки, а не слова. Риск, но он готов был рискнуть. Выдрав один из покореженных компьютерных блоков, он подставил его к опоре и попытался приподнять часть зонда. Поддавалось по миллиметру, в какой-то момент ему удалось вдвинуть блок под опору и выдохнуть, когда под весом тот чуть прогнулся, но выдержал.

— Я буду тянуть и быстро, — объяснил он, перехватывая Тилли за плечи. — На три. Три.

Тайминг оказался идеальным. Стоило Тилли оказаться на свободе, как очередной толчок заставил зонд содрогнуться и наклониться сильнее. Поддерживающий опору блок смялся, вдавливаясь в землю под дополнительным весом.

— Тилли, нам нужно отсюда выбираться. Полкилометра. Попробуете подняться? — Стамец быстро перенастраивал трикодер, чтобы обнаружить место утечки воздуха. Тилли осторожно села. Затем с поддержкой встала на ноги. Стамец обошел ее с трикодером. Небольшой разрез обнаружился на рукаве. Стамец оторвал кусок пластиковой обмотки из раскуроченного блока и попытался «перебинтовать» руку.

— Ноги целы? Голова?

— Кажется, у меня вывихнуто плечо и сломано ребро, — призналась она. — Ноги и голова в порядке.

Стамец проверил у нее систему подачи дыхания. Ее баллон с кислородом был практически пуст. Видимо, система в скафандре пыталась восстановить уровень кислорода и давление до последнего.

Черт возьми, эта луна испытывала его на прочность! Она изо всех сил пыталась помочь ему избавиться от Тилли, не замарав рук. Закон подлости, раз в жизни ему захотелось поступить правильно, но от него требовали еще и еще — больше, чем он готов был отдать.

От очередного толчка по земле зазмеилась трещина.

— Тилли, у тебя почти не осталось воздуха. Мне жаль… — ему действительно было жаль! Со всеми ее причудами, сталкерством, упорством она была живой, непосредственной и искренне о нем заботилась. О Поле Стамеце, вообще-то, но это детали. — Молчи и слушай внимательно. Я могу не дышать девять минут. Подарок от Рипер, тихоходки, не спрашивай как, почему, я сам не знаю. Я переставлю тебе баллон. Мы вернемся по нашим следам. Полкилометра, справимся. Говорить я не смогу. Вызовешь «Диско» или они сами нас поймают. Задача — выжить. Доступно? Приказ ясен?

— Но…

— Поехали, — сказал он, открывая панель, дающую доступ к системе.

«Я выберусь, я живучее таракана!» — подумал он, глубоко вдыхая и отсоединяя баллон.

***

Он пришел в себя в медотсеке с нависающей над ним Поллард.

— Все в порядке, отделались легким испугом, если так можно назвать полную остановку сердца и дыхания, — нервно сказала она. — Ничего, не в первый раз.

У Стамеца было ощущение, что его прокрутили в центрифуге как минимум дюжину циклов. Он сел, отведя от себя пытающиеся помешать руки врача. Тилли обнаружилась на соседней кровати. Девушка улыбалась как-то смущенно.

— Трикодеры не пострадали, — сказала она. — У нас есть все-все данные. Наш зонд умудрился попасть во временной сдвиг, представляете? Думаете, это Стеллавиатори повлияли?

— Лежать и молчать, кадет, — вскинулась доктор Поллард. — До полной выписки. — Она повернулась к Полу. — Когда вы потеряли сознание практически на границе проблемной зоны, она умудрилась вас дотащить.

— Так вот почему у меня такое чувство, словно по мне стадо слонов прошлось? Вы мною все кочки пересчитали? — язвить было проще, чем благодарить. У Тилли такой проблемы не было.

— Спасибо, что не бросили меня там, — сказала она. — И простите, что сомневалась.

Он кашлянул, не зная что сказать.

— Доктор Поллард, — раздалось по внутренней связи. — Каково состояние у лейтенанта Стамеца?

— Какое состояние может быть у человека сразу после реанимационных мероприятий? — ответила Поллард возмущенно.

— Я в норме. В своей, — вмешался Стамец. — Что происходит? Что там на луне?

— Лейтенант, если вы в можете, пройдите на мостик. Требуется ваше содействие.

— Уже иду.

— Я вас не отпускала!

— Попробуйте меня удержать! — рявкнул он, вставая с кровати. — У нас, что, желтая тревога? Ну что за ****! Занимайтесь Тилли!

Поллард что-то пыталась крикнуть ему вслед, но он уже вылетел за двери.

На мостике атмосфера была нервной. Главный экран демонстрировал изображение безымянной луны с отмеченными опасными зонами, которые с каждой секундой расплывались, грозя вот-вот покрыть всю поверхность.

— Перегрузка в четвертом и пятом секторах. Двигатели не справляются.

— Отказ компенсаторных систем. Общее оповещение по кораблю, внимание, возможны сбои в системе искусственной гравитации.

— Нас скоро начнет трясти не по-детски…

— Лейтенант Стамец, — окликнул его Сару. — Пожалуйста, посмотрите прогнозы развития ситуации. Бернем сделала расчеты…

Стамец быстро просматривал строчки на экране научной станции.

— Червоточина, она все-таки формируется, — пораженно пробормотал он.

— Несколько, и в разных точках, — подтвердила Бернем. — И, похоже, они могут разорвать луну на части. Мы собираем данные, но нам с трудом удается балансировать на краю.

— Балансировать? Бернем, у вас что, нет глаз? Мы же свалимся в этот гравитационный колодец, червоточина нас пережует и не заметит.

— Ваши рекомендации, лейтенант? — вмешался Сару.

— Уводить корабль немедленно. Все научные изыскания подождут. Уж простите, за тем, как разваливается вселенная, предпочитаю наблюдать из безопасного угла!

Келпианец думал пять секунд.

— Мы уходим. Лейтенант Детмер?

— Покидаем стационарную орбиту, капитан.

Корабль мелко завибрировал, раздались сразу несколько аварийных сигналов.

— Увеличиваю мощность, сэр. Регистрируется гравитационная аномалия… Мы слишком близко к поверхности для перехода на варп, а импульсные не справляются.

— Переходите на варп с места, — бросил Стамец, с легкой паникой глядя на меняющиеся колонки цифр, описывающие изменения в контрольных точках на луне.

— Мы вырвем при перемещении огромный кусок атмосферы. Неизвестно, как это отразится на формировании червоточин, но грибы точно убьет, — сказал Бернем.

— Да какая разница? Думаете, они переживут червоточину? И вообще, там грибы, а здесь люди!

— Кто вы и что сделали с нашим Полом Стамецем?

— Я его злобный двойник из параллельной вселенной! — в сердцах бросил он и повернулся к Сару. — Варп, капитан, пожалуйста!

— Детмер, готовьте корабль к переходу на варп.

— Сделано. Переходим на варп…

Двигатели взвыли и… на секунду отрубилось освещение на мостике, мгновенно зажглась аварийка, потухшие на секунду экраны стали оживать.

— Инженерная, что произошло? — включил капитан внутреннюю связь.

— Капитан, — ответил техник, — у нас больше нет дилитиевых кристаллов.

— Как нет?

— Все четыре уничтожены перегрузкой.

— Как такое возможно?

— Гравитационный всплеск, — пояснила от своего терминала Бернем. — Пиковая активность в нашей зоне.

На мостике повисло молчание. Почти нет импульсных, нет варпа.

— Сколько у нас времени?

Стамец с ужасом смотрел на луну, понимая к чему все идет.

«Это нечестно! Подлый прием!»

— Восемь с половиной минут.

«Они не запихнут меня в эту камеру силой. Я не стану подключаться к мицелию…»

— Лейтенант Стамец, у нас нет другого варианта.

— Да, капитан, — он вылетел за двери и скользнул в лифт.

Можно было просто умереть — вместе с кораблем, вместе с командой. Просто умереть всем вместе — как месть миру, в котором у него не получилось задержаться, хотя он все для этого сделал. Остановить лифт и подождать, пока все закончится. Стамец долбанул кулаком по пластиковой стене.

«Это нечестно! Слышишь!»

Кто бы тут говорил о честности…

Дискавери» разобьется, погибнет еще раньше, чем аномалии разрушат луну, если он не войдет в споровую камеру и не подключится к системе. Как делал Пол Стамец сотни раз.

«Я был хорошим, я пытался быть как все они. Я никому не сделал тут зла! Почему же, черт возьми, мне нельзя просто остаться?!»

В инженерном отсеке все уже было готово. Краем глаза Стамец поймал Тилли, готовящую контейнер со спорами. Поллард и ее не удержала в медотсеке.

— Лейтенант Стамец, вы готовы?

«Я не хочу!»

— Секунду, капитан.

Он тяжело оперся на навигационную консоль.

— Тилли, когда мы выберемся, напомните мне, что я вам должен ужин.

Девушка удивленно кивнула. Он оттолкнулся от консоли и повернулся к споровой камере.

«Ты еще можешь сбежать».

«Куда? — на его губах застыла кривая улыбка. — Все равно умирать, так хотя бы красиво».

«Может быть, ты и не умрешь. Мицелий…»

«Может. А может и не быть… Как в первый раз, черт. Правда, в первый раз мне выстрелили в спину, а в этот»…

Он шагнул в открывшуюся дверь стеклянного куба и встал у вертикального «ложа». Двери закрылись, щелкнул замок и в камере закружились споры.

— Я готов, капитан.

Стамец прикрыл глаза. Ему понравился этот мир со всей его наивностью, доверчивостью и простотой. Он мог бы тут быть счастлив — наверное. Грибы, в конце концов, в обоих мирах оставались грибами. Он вспомнил коллекцию взглядов от Тилли, обеспокоенный голос Поллард, чужой, но приятный запах Сару, разговоры по душам с Бернем. Им всем было до него дело. Даже адмиралу Корнуэлл. Даже Детмер. Он вспомнил тело в саркофаге из металла, пластика и стекла. «Дорогой доктор»… Кучу теплых фотографий, на которых человек с его лицом выглядел очень счастливым. Почти неприлично счастливым.

Система включилась, толстые иглы-коннекторы коснулись его имплантов, погружаясь вглубь тела. Было почти не больно. Туман из спор перед глазами превратился в золотистую сеть мицелия.

«Ну, здравствуй, Стелла»…

***

Пол открыл глаза. В ушах все еще звучали отголоски мелодии, что вела его обратно.

«Программа завершена. Модуль навигации отсоединен», — ровно прошелестел компьютер.

— Лейтенант, как вы себя чувствуете? — спросила Тилли, когда он шагнул из камеры.

— Словно по мне слоны топтались. — Он потер переносицу пальцами, возвращая себе концентрацию. — Где мы?

— У меня тот же вопрос, — раздался голос из интеркома. Сару не казался недовольным, просто удивленным. — Вы изменили координаты выхода, лейтенант Стамец? Насколько мне было известно, вы не можете влиять на это в процессе подключения.

— Не могу, — согласился Пол. — Сбой в системе?

— В любом случае, спасибо. Правда, мы не сможем понаблюдать за развитием событий на луне Веги, зато, раз мы на орбите Нептуна, нам не придется делать второй прыжок до солнечной системы.

— Сколько меня не было? — повернулся он к Тилли.

— Простите? — не поняла она.

— Какая сегодня звездная дата?

— У вас опять… побочные эффекты? — шепотом предположила она. Пол одарил ее недовольным взглядом. Кадет смотрела как-то подозрительно.

Он встал за личный терминал и включил компьютер.

Почти две недели. Пол медленно выдохнул. В мицелии, как ему казалось, прошло несколько часов, не больше. Его двойник резвился в его реальности целых две недели. На первый взгляд реальность при этом не пострадала, по крайней мере, внешне. Ему нужно было много о чем расспросить окружающих.

— Лейтенант Стамец, — в дверях инженерной появилась разъяренная доктор Поллард в сопровождении двух довольно крепких медбратьев. — Я вас забираю. Пойдете сами, или вас понести?

— Вы сбежали из медотсека, — быстро пояснила для забывчивых Тилли. Лучше бы она молчала. Поллард развернулась к ней.

— Вас это тоже касается, кадет.

— Но я в порядке!

— Это мне судить!

— Чем я ее так рассердил? — осторожно спросил Пол у Тилли.

— Она не любит, когда приходиться вас реанимировать, — пояснила та.

… об очень многом расспросить.

Спустя два часа осмотров, проверок и анализов доктор его отпустила, вколов мышечный релаксант от болей в спине на прощание и отстранив от работы на 24 часа. Тилли оставили в лазарете еще на некоторое время.

— Когда вас выпишут, мне нужно будет с вами кое-что обсудить.

— Да, мне тоже так кажется, — улыбнулась она. — Вы просили напомнить, что должны мне ужин. Это отлично, так я смогу быть уверена, что вы нормально поели.

— Я такое сказал? — удивился он.

— У меня есть свидетели, — кивнула она. — Пол Стамец пригласил меня на ужин. Дружеский! Ничего такого! — вдруг затараторила она. — Сэр, вы не сердитесь за все, что я вам наговорила?

— Поговорим вечером, кадет, — туманно пообещал он, собираясь заняться сбором подробной информации о том, что случилось в последние две недели.

***

Когда Стамец не появился в столовой в назначенное им самим время, Тилли только вздохнула, одернула форму и отправилась искать его в его каюту, мысленно ругая себя на чем свет стоит за назойливость, но не собираясь отказываться от задуманного.

После второго вызова дверь открылась. Стамец сидел за компьютерным терминалом в глубине каюты и что-то быстро печатал на падде, сверяясь с парой других и выведенными на экран терминала данными.

— Лейтенант? — робко спросила она, переступая порог. Ей много раз приходилось стоять под этой дверью, но она еще ни разу не заходила внутрь.

— Идите сюда, Тилли, мне может понадобиться ваша помощь, — не отрываясь от работы, произнес Стамец.

— Если это по поводу данных, собранных на луне Веги, которые я вам переслала, это была неполная версия. Это гипотеза, конечно, требует изучения, но если это действительно локальный временной сдвиг, то это могло бы объяснить разнообразие видов, которое мы наблюдали. Этот участок поверхности значительно продвинулся в будущее…

— Тилли, сядьте, — скомандовал Стамец, похлопав ладонью по стулу рядом с собой.

«Как кошку позвал», — фыркнула она мысленно, но послушно села и уставилась на экран, пытаясь понять, на что смотрит. — Вот, прочтите это. И это.

Он подвинул ей второй и третий падд, продолжая строчить на своем. — Черт, не складывается. — Он потер покрасневшие от работы с компьютером глаза. — Ничего, все получится. У нас все получится.

— Это вы написали? — изумленно пробормотала Тилли, когда строчки стали обретать смысл. — Но это же…

— Не совсем я. Мне нужна ваша помощь. Вы неплохо справились, когда потребовалось вытащить меня из споровой комы. На этот раз задача посложнее. — Он полностью повернулся к ней, сложив руки в замок на коленях. — Вы не сдадите меня Поллард, если я скажу вам, что во время перемещений по мицелиевой сети общался с Хью… с доктором Калбером?.. Хм, видимо придется сдаваться Поллард самому, нам нужна будет помощь медиков.

Тилли медленно отложила падды.

— Вы хотите вернуть к жизни доктора?

— Двоих, кадет. Я хочу вернуть двоих.

_Конец._


End file.
